The Minister's Daughter
by Beckii
Summary: --Finished-- AU Buffy is the minister's daughter.A British boy,Spike,comes to live with them for a while.He finds himself falling helplessy in love with her,and she finds herself doing the same.But something from her past stops her from being with him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Buffy is the minister's daughter. There is a guy, Spike that is staying at her house. Buffy starts to like this new British bad boy and soon they find themselves in love.  
  
Buffy walked in the door of the church. Her father was the minister and she spent a lot of her time there throughout her life. She made her way up to the front to her father. "Hey dad." "Oh hello Buffy." "What you doing?" "Oh, I'm just practicing my speech." She looked over her fathers shoulder at the paper he was holding. "Uh dad. That's not a speech. Looks more like a form for.we're fostering a kid? Again." Buffy complained as she followed her father to one of the pews. "I thought you're mother would have told you." "Well she didn't and I want to know. Do I have to share my room?" "No sweetie. This one's a guy. There is no way he'd be sharing your room. He'll be sharing with Nick." Nick was Buffy's older brother. He was rarely ever home. Always out to parties and breaking rules. Buffy wasn't like that. Buffy always listened to her parents. Even though deep down there was the real Buffy, the wild Buffy trying to get out. But yet she followed in their footsteps and for Nick, it seemed like the footsteps weren't his size. "Oh well.what did he do?" Buffy asked with wonder in her eyes. "Well, he's not exactly. He's been in trouble with the law and his parents are dead. He's been living with his grandmother and she can't take care of him anymore. She needs care herself." "Great another Nick, that's all we need." Buffy said as she got up and walked out of the church.  
  
The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air as Buffy walked into the kitchen. Her mother stood by the sink, washing dishes. "Hey mom." Buffy said as she grabbed a cookie off the cookie sheet. "Hi. I guess your father told you about William." "The foster kid? Ya. When's he coming?" You could hear a car pull up outside and two deep voices. "Right now." Her mother answered brushing the crumbs off her as she removed the apron. "C'mon Buffy." "Why?" "Well it's not polite to sit in here eating cookies. Nicks not home so you'll have to carry his bags up to his room for him." A sigh came from Buffy's mouth and she followed her mother outside.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hank, this is my wife Joyce and my daughter Buffy." Hank Summers introduced as the family stood in front of a man and a younger boy, about Buffy's age, 16. "He's not a big talker." The man said. Buffy saw him look at her and she smiled, he returned it. She noticed he had two bags and she reached out to grab them. "Hey hey luv. Not polite to just grab things." He smiled when he saw her tense up. "Just a joke pet. Go ahead." She blushed and picked the bag up. "Buffy show William to his room." Her father said. "Okay." Buffy started walking and William followed her.  
  
"So, you're the minister's daughter?" William asked as they walked up the steps to his room. "Ya I am. And you're." She was at a lose of words. "I'm just a guy named Spike." "I thought your name was William." Buffy said as she threw his bag on one of the beds. "It is. But I like being called Spike better." He flopped on the bed. "Tired after a long ride." "I'll go." Buffy said as she started to walk out the door. "No, stay. First time in a new house is scary for a guy." "I'm sure you'll live." "Please stay luv." "Fine." She sat on the bed across from him, her brothers. "So I'm taking it this isn't your room." He looked around. The walls were covered with posters of rock bands and girls. The beds each had black covers on them with blue pillows. "Its my brothers. Nick. He's 18." "He a goody goody?" "I don't know. What's a goody goody?" "A minister's daughter." He meant it as a joke but she didn't find it that funny. "I should go help my mom with dinner. Bye." "Oh c'mon luv, I didn't mean anything by it." He yelled after her as she disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Please review because I want to know if I should stop it here.or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner table was set for 6 people. There was a plate, a cup and all the utensils set up for Hank, Joyce, Buffy, Spike and Buffy's grandparents, Helen and Jack Summers. Buffy placed the last plate on the table before turning to her mother. "Mom, do Grammie and Grampie have to come over? They're so boring and lifeless." "Don't talk about you're grandparents like that. They may be a little bit boring but that's just because of their age. Now go call William for dinner. See how he looks." Her mother told her. "Can't Nick?" "No. He still isn't home. That child I don't know what I'm going to do with him." "There's always adoption. You know, give him to someone else who actually wants him." Buffy said with a smile on her face. "Go." "Fine fine."  
  
'Knock'. "Time for dinner. You better not be wearing those clothes because my grandparents are coming." The door opened and Spike stood there, in the same clothes. "And we wouldn't want to disappoint the grandparents now would we?" "Shut up and change." "Why, not like their going to like me or anything." "How do you know? You know what.whatever, don't change. Wouldn't want a goody goody telling you what to do now would you?" "I didn't mean anything by it pet. Don't be so serious." "I'm not serious." Buffy said as she walked into the room. "Ya you are luv." She looked through her brothers closet but couldn't fond anything for Spike to wear. "What did you do?" Buffy asked. "What?" "My dad said you were in trouble with the law and stuff. What did you do?" "I don't know." "Ya you do." "You don't want to know." "You're right, I don't. Supper's ready so come downstairs when you want." "Okay. Hey Buffy?" "Ya." Buffy said turning around.  
Sorry it's short. The last one was short to but I don't really write long stuff sometimes and I don't know. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Never mind." He said.  
  
"Whatever." Buffy said and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike finally made his way down to supper and took a seat across from Buffy, next to her brother. "William, this is my son Nick and my parents Mary and Gil." Her father said.  
  
"Its Spike." Was all he said.  
  
"Who wants to say grace?" Buffy's mother asked. Buffy's granfather said it and when he finished they all started to eat. Spike kept looking at Buffy when he was eating and rolling his eyes at her grandparents. She noticed but acted like she didn't.  
  
"Buffy are you going to go to the opera?" Her dad asked. He had given her two tickets as a birthday present. As stupid as it sounded, this 16 year old girl actually did like the opera.  
  
"I don't know. I have no one to go with. Willow and Skye think its boring and Xander, well I didn't really see the point in asking him." Buffy said.  
  
"Nick will go with you." Her father said.  
  
"What? Hell no. I'm not going to a boring opera. I have plans." He said.  
  
"What plans? Getting in trouble?" Buffy said.  
  
"No, being myself. Something you should try."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Okay you two settle down." Her mother interrupted. "Nick, you don't have to go. Buffy you'll just have to go by yourself or not at all."  
  
"But mom.I want to go." Buffy whined.  
  
"I'll go with you. It can be our date." Her grandfather joked.  
  
"No thanks Grampie. Mom can I be excused?"  
  
"Sure honey." Her mother said as Buffy was making her way up the stairs to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy was lying on her bed when her door opened and Spike came in.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I just didn't want to."  
  
"Well its my room and I could have been changing." She said.  
  
"So? If it makes you feel any better you can walk in my room without knocking." He told her.  
  
"That makes me feel a lot better, thanks." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime luv." Spike said.  
  
She looked at him oddly, like she couldn't win with him. "Leave me alone please. Go hang out with Nick, he's more your type." She said.  
  
"How do you know goodies aren't my type?" He asked.  
  
"That's not funny you do know that right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I do. So I hear you're not going to the opera." Said Spike.  
  
"Ya, well no one will go." She said.  
  
"I'll go." He offered.  
  
"What's in it for you?" She asked.  
  
"Pleasure of your company."  
  
"No really. What's in it for you?" She repeated her question.  
  
"If you must know I get out of a little group session. You know, for kids like me. Can I?"  
  
"I'm not sitting for four hours next to you. Forget it." She said, turning away.  
  
"You don't have to. I can walk around, not like I want to watch boring fat people sing boring songs." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Ya well I like those boring fat people and those boring songs!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry pet, didn't mean to insult you." He apologized.  
  
"Right.are you leaving anytime soon?"  
  
"Not until you say I can go."  
  
"Fine. Come, I don't care." She said.  
  
"Thank you Buffy." He said before leaving her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Buffy was getting ready to go to school when her mother walked into her room.  
  
"Morning Buffy." She greeted.  
  
"Hey mom." Buffy said.  
  
"Now Spike is going to school with you today. He'll be taking your brothers car because Nick isn't going today." Her mother said.  
  
"What? He's going to school with me? But mom we don't get along." Buffy complained.  
  
"Buffy you will be nice and let him hang around with you and your friends."  
  
"Fine." Buffy said and went back to getting ready.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy threw her bag in the backseat of her brother's mustang and joined Spike in the front. They drove in silence to the school and he parked the car. The two got out and Buffy spotted her friends gathered by the school doors. She ran over to them, Spike following slowly.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Willow greeted as she saw her friend approaching.  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy said.  
  
"Who's that?" Skye asked.  
  
"Spike." Buffy answered.  
  
"He's hot." Skye said.  
  
"Gross." Buffy said in disgust, as he grew closer.  
  
"Hey there I'm Skye." She introduced.  
  
"Hello pet." Spike said.  
  
"And this is Xander, Willow and Oz." Skye finished.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Spike said as friendly as possible.  
  
The bell rang and the group of friends headed to class. Willow had science with Xander, and Buffy and Oz had math while Spike and Skye had gym. Spike had hoped he'd be with Buffy, someone familiar but didn't mind Skye, she seemed nice and easy to get along with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Spike, where are you from originally?" Skye really lived up to the "dumb blonde" status.  
  
"England." Spike answered.  
  
"That's amazing. You must feel scared being here all alone."  
  
"Never really had anyone back home." Spike said.  
  
"Awe that sucks." Skye said, moving closer to him. When it came to guys she was the biggest flirt you could ever find.  
  
"It was alright luv." Spike said.  
  
"So how's life with the Buffster?" Skye asked.  
  
"Different." Was all Spike could think off. It had been greatly different then his life in England.  
  
"Ya, she is different. Being a ministers daughter and all those are pretty hard standards to live up to." She said.  
  
"So I see." Spike said but turned his head to the front of the gym when the teacher began to speak.  
  
"Alright we're going to play some volleyball. Get a partner and toss the ball around." The gym teacher said.  
  
Skye looked to Spike. "Be my partner?"  
  
"O' course pet." Spike answered as the two grabbed a ball and began passing it back and forth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I like him." Oz said out of the blue.  
  
Buffy turned to him and asked. "What? Who?"  
  
"Spike. I like him." He repeated.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked, shocked.  
  
"He seems cool."  
  
"He's not Oz. He said I was a goody." When Buffy said that Oz looked away. "Oz." She said and hit his arm.  
  
"I'm kidding Buffy. You're not a goody." Oz said.  
  
"Thank you. And now I have to go to the opera with him." Buffy said pouting.  
  
"He likes opera?"  
  
"No. He likes missing his little group meeting." Buffy said.  
  
"I thought you hated him." Oz said.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why are you taking him to the opera?"  
  
"Because.he wouldn't leave my room till I told him I could." Buffy said honestly.  
  
"Do you want him to?" Oz asked.  
  
"Y-No.I'm trying to pay attention Oz, you should to." Buffy said. Oz just looked at her like there was something she wasn't telling him which didn't really surprise him, they had never been the best of friends.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night of the opera and Buffy walked down the stairs. She was in a short, strapless black dress that ended just above her knees and had her hair in curls. She met up with Spike in the entrance; he was wearing black pants and a black button up shirt. She stood on the last step as her dad finished talking to Spike and gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Have fun sweetie." He said and disappeared.  
  
"All set?" He asked, looking up at her.  
  
He stared for a minute, she looked beautiful. He shook his head and closed the door behind him as he followed her out. They both slid into the car and Spike drove out of the driveway. Her brother was away for the weekend with his friends, so they had his car to take.  
  
There was little talk on the drive to the opera, Spike kept his eyes on the road while Buffy stared blankly out the window. They pulled up to a big brick building with a parking lot full of cars. People were walking into the building holding hands and looking nice. Buffy looked at Spike as they walked up. He looked nice, not too bad. It wasn't much of a change from his usual style but Buffy had a feeling it was as formal as he would get.  
  
It took them a while to find they're seats and when they did, they sat down. Not even one minute passed before Spike stood up. He looked to Buffy and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.  
  
"And where do you think you're going mister?"  
  
"You honestly think I can sit through a bloody second of this?" He asked.  
  
"At least give it a chance, you haven't even heard one person yet."  
  
"Yeah, and I plan on keeping it that way. You can come if you like luv."  
  
Buffy sat there, thinking for a minute. When she didn't answer, Spike took it as a no and made his way out of the row of chairs.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy yelled. She jumped up and followed Spike out to the car.  
  
She sunk into the passenger's side and looked to him.  
  
"Where we going?" She asked.  
  
"Bronze."  
  
"Cool."  
  
~*~  
  
The Bronze was full of teens moving their bodies to the music as Buffy and Spike walked in. Buffy noticed her friends over at a table, got Spike's attention and headed over. She sat down next to Willow and Xander.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Buff, aren't you at the opera?" Xander asked.  
  
"Changed my mind."  
  
Skye looked over Spike as he stood awkwardly by their table. She motioned for him to sit next to her so she did so.  
  
"You look nice." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, you too pet." He said.  
  
"Oz, dance with me!" Willow said as a new song came on.  
  
He didn't have much time to answer before Willow grabbed his wrist and drug him to a free space. Buffy watched as they went off and danced.  
  
"Want to dance?" Xander asked, turning to Buffy.  
  
"Sure Xan." Buffy said.  
  
She walked with Xander and they stood next to Willow and Oz. Xander wrapped his arms around her waist and Buffy pulled herself into Xander.  
  
~ Get a load of me,  
  
Get a load of you,  
  
Walking down the street  
  
And I hardly know you  
  
It's just like we were meant to be  
  
Holding hands with you,  
  
When we're out at night,  
  
Got a girlfriend  
  
You say it isn't right  
  
And I've got someone waiting too  
  
Love, this is just our beginning  
  
We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
  
Its inevitable... its right dab we're going to get down to it  
  
So tell me...  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Isn't this the first part of breaking up?  
  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
  
Its an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
  
Gonna take a while for this set to hatch  
  
But wouldn't it be beautiful?  
  
Here we go we are at the beginning  
  
We haven't thought yet but my head's spinning  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
  
Its inevitable... its right dab we're going to get down to it  
  
So tell me...  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
I have love for to make me wonder  
  
Where it's going  
  
High enough for you to pull me under  
  
Something's growing  
  
Out of this we can control  
  
Baby I am dying  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever talk about you  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
  
Its inevitable... its right dab we're going to get down to it  
  
So tell me...  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? ~  
  
Buffy unwrapped herself from Xander's arms and headed back to the table that had added on. Along with Spike and Skye, sat two newer additions, Anya and Riley. Anya was Xander's girlfriend. She was thin and had natural brown hair, but she recently got it dyed blonde. Riley was just another friend. Him and Buffy had come close to going out once before, but it didn't happen. He was nicely built; you could tell he worked out often. His short cut brown hair gave off kind of an army look, but it fit him.  
  
"You girls want a drink?" Xander asked.  
  
"No thanks." Buffy said.  
  
Willow shook her head. "I'm fine thanks."  
  
"Sure Xander, I'll come with you." Anya said and stood up.  
  
"Anyone else?" Xander asked.  
  
Everyone declined the offer so the two left. Buffy turned to Willow and the two begun to talk.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple hours later, Buffy was sitting with Willow on one of the sofas listening to Oz's band play. Xander, Anya and Riley had left earlier and Spike and Skye had wandered off, leaving Buffy and Willow to talk. Buffy looked to her watch and looked shocked at what time it was.  
  
"Shit! Willow it's almost twelve! Did you know that? My dad is going to flip, my curfew was eleven!"  
  
"I'll walk with you." Willow offered. "I'll go tell Oz."  
  
"No, that's okay. I have to drive with Spike anyways, but thanks. Plus, you and Oz have plans right? Friday night, wouldn't want to keep you from those. I'll call you tomorrow." Buffy said and stood up. "Where to start?"  
  
She walked around, looking for Spike. 'How can it be that hard? I doubt there's another bleached blonde British guy dressed in black around here.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy turned around and saw Skye walking towards her. She was alone, but maybe she knew where Spike was.  
  
"Skye, do you know where Spike is?"  
  
"Yeah, he's looking for you. He's out in the car. That was my message. Do you know where Will is?"  
  
"Over by the sofas. Thanks, bye."  
  
"Bye Buffy." Skye said and left to talk to Willow.  
  
~*Hey, its not very long but its what I'm putting up for right now. Um, this isn't the chapter that I had planned, but its better then the one I did so I'm glad I lost it : P So, review! *~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy woke up to the smell of pancakes floating into her room. Sleepily she sat up and looked at her alarm clock, 9:00am. Early for either her mother or father to be up on a Sunday. Curious and hungry Buffy stood up and made her way down to the kitchen. She stumbled on a few stairs before finally entering the kitchen. To her surprise, it wasn't her mom or dad, or anyone in her family for that matter.  
  
"Spike?" She asked, sitting on a stool.  
  
"Last time I checked luv."  
  
"You're making pancakes?" She laughed.  
  
"Well if you don't want any . . ."  
  
"I want some. Please Spike." She pouted.  
  
"Here." He said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her.  
  
Buffy looked at them, then back up at Spike who was searching through the fridge looking for syrup. She stood up and went over to help him.  
  
"There." She said, pointing to a maple syrup bottle in the back of the fridge.  
  
"Thanks." He said and grabbed it. "Allow me." He poured some on her pancakes.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said and picked up a fork.  
  
She ate her pancakes as Spike did the dishes. This was a side of him she'd never seen before, and she liked it. She liked his pancakes too, they were very delicious.  
  
"Didn't know you were a good cook." Buffy said.  
  
"You don't know a lot of things about me pet." He said, lifting his head up from the sink.  
  
"Guess I don't." She said.  
  
"What time do they get up?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, around now. Why?"  
  
"I should clean up before they come down. Wouldn't want them to see me baking."  
  
"I see. You go ahead. I'll clean up, wouldn't want them to see the other Spike." Buffy said, putting her dish in the sink.  
  
"Owe you one." Spike said and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
Buffy jumped up to get the phone.  
  
"Hello." She said and Willow's voice could be heard on the other end.  
  
'Hey Buffy, I was just wondering what was up?'  
  
"Nothing, you? How was Friday night with Oz. You guys had big plans didn't you?"  
  
'Yeah, it was amazing Buff. Oz is amazing.'  
  
"I'm glad you guys are so happy together."  
  
'Thanks. You know Skye really likes Spike.'  
  
"Really?" Buffy laughed.  
  
'They made out you know. She was all 'Spike and me made out'.'  
  
"That's wonderful Will, I still don't get what this has to do with me."  
  
'Well I just thought it might bug you.'  
  
"Spike does what he wants with who he wants. I'm more concerned about Skye though, she just gives her heart to any guy that shows a bit of interest. Spike isn't one to give something so precious to."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Buffy jumped when she heard Spike's voice behind her.  
  
"Uh Will, I'll call you later, bye." She said and hung up.  
  
Spike walked into the living room and stood by Buffy. He looked at her and she stared at her hands.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, like nothing happened.  
  
"What were you saying? I'm not one to give something so precious to?"  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah, it was nothing."  
  
"I'd like to know pet."  
  
"Um, okay. Willow just told me about how you and Skye made out and how Skye is like so in love with you now and I'm just concerned that one of my best friends is going to get hurt by a guy that is you."  
  
He looked confused. 'She's in love with me? After one bloody kiss? Why wouldn't she be? I'm so irresistible I don't blame her.'  
  
"Okay." He said. "So she's in love with me now, is she?"  
  
"Appears to be that way. But if you break her heart . . ."  
  
"I wont luv. Who even says I like her." He said and walked out.  
  
"Conceited." Buffy said to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy! Get your butt down here, you're going to be late!" Joyce yelled up the stairs.  
  
Buffy came running down the steps in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with 69 on it in blue. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before running out to the car. Spike was waiting in it and took off just as Buffy closed her door.  
  
~*~  
  
They got to the school in no time and found Xander, Willow, Oz, Anya, Riley and Skye sitting outside.  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy said as she approached her friends.  
  
"Hi Spike." Skye said.  
  
He nodded and looked around.  
  
"So Buffy, why'd you have to go last night?" Willow asked. "You hung up so quick."  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry about that Will, I thought the kitchen was on fire. Spike tried to cook." Buffy said.  
  
"That's so cute." Skye said.  
  
"Yeah, adorable. C'mon guys, school's in." Xander said and the eight headed into the school.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow, Skye and Buffy sat in the cafeteria waiting for the guys to find them. They all had gotten their lunch and found a table.  
  
"Buffy, think I could come over tonight? We could study." Skye asked.  
  
"And you could see Spike." Buffy added.  
  
"Well, that too." Skye smiled. "But really? Willow could come too, and the whole gang. Oh I know, we could have a little party. Like watch movies and make food . . . Like the old days. Please Buff." Skye said.  
  
"I guess so. My parents are out at some banquet . . ."  
  
"You're the best!" Skye said and hugged Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, the girls were at Buffy's house sitting in the living room. Oz, Riley and Xander had gone out to get food and movies.  
  
"I need some water. Anyone else?" Buffy asked, standing.  
  
"No thanks." The three said in unison.  
  
Buffy stood up and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and was pouring water into it when Spike came in the back door. She stopped and looked at him, he wreaked of alcohol.  
  
"Spike, you're drunk aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe a little." He said and almost fell.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you upstairs." Buffy said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
The three were too busy in the living room to notice Buffy helping Spike upstairs. She made it to his room and sat him on his bed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed.  
  
"Spike, don't." She said and tried to get back up but he pulled her back down. "What?"  
  
"You're pretty." He said.  
  
"Thanks. Let me go." She said, motioning towards the arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Why?" He asked. "Kiss me."  
  
"Ew no." She said.  
  
"Kiss me." He said again.  
  
"Spike, I'm not going to kiss you. You're drunk." She said and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Kiss me." He said again and bent his head downwards.  
  
She saw his head moving towards hers but didn't stop it. She felt his lips press against hers in a soft kiss and kissed back. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away.  
  
"Go to sleep." She said and left.  
  
~Next Chapter: Buffy rejoins the party with her friends downstairs. She tries to avoid talk about Spike, but what happens when later on he decides to join in, still drunk and still wanting Buffy? ~  
  
~*Okay, not the longest chapter but its what I'm putting up for now. Its going to be a Spuffy eventually, be patient lol. Review please! *~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~ Just want to say something before you read, so pay attention! I changed the topic for this chapter. Sorry if it is a big deal to anyone, which would be weird. But whatever, so ignore if you can the idea for this chapter cause its changed. Thanks again! ~  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs, shaking off what had just happened. Her and Spike shared a kiss. On the lips, in his bed. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Buffy had liked it, she really liked it. But she couldn't do that to Skye; she couldn't go for a guy Skye liked. Besides, Spike wasn't her type; he was just a good kisser. She made her way into the living room and sat down by Skye and Riley. Oz was sitting in a chair, with Willow on his lap and Anya sat in Xander's arms on the floor.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Skye asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I just went up to my room for a minute. Back now." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, welcome back." Skye said.  
  
"So guys, what movie first?" Xander asked.  
  
"What movies did you guys get?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hot Chick, Hollywood Homicide, Pirates Of The Caribbean and How To Deal." Oz said.  
  
"Can we watch How To Deal?" Anya asked.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen. Oz, I told you we shouldn't have gotten that movie." Riley said.  
  
"Put it in." Buffy said.  
  
Xander popped the movie into the VCR and went back to his spot on the floor with Anya. She snuggled into him as the movie started.  
  
When the movie was almost over, Skye turned to Buffy and whispered. "Where's Spike?"  
  
"I don't think he's home." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, tell me." Skye begged.  
  
"I already did, I don't think he's home."  
  
"But do you know?"  
  
"No, uh I mean yes. He's not home."  
  
"He is! Why wont you tell me?" Skye asked.  
  
"Fine, he's up in his room, but Skye, he's . . ."  
  
"No more. I'm going to see him. I'll be down later."  
  
"Skye no." Buffy said, but she was too late.  
  
Skye stood up and was already half way up the stairs. Riley watched her go, before turning back to Buffy.  
  
"Where's she going?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, my room, she's tired." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh." Was all Riley said before turning back to the TV.  
  
~*~  
  
Many movies and munchies later, the gang decided to call it a night and leave. Buffy was saying good-bye to her friends when Willow stopped.  
  
"Hey, where's Skye?"  
  
"She must have went out the back door while we were watching movies." Buffy suggested. 'Or she's upstairs with Spike.'  
  
"Probably. I'll see you tomorrow Buffy." Willow said as she closed the door.  
  
Buffy locked the door and headed up the stairs to her room. She thought of checking on Spike's room to see if Skye was in there, but if she wasn't Buffy was afraid of what Spike might do. So, she ignored the opportunity as she walked by the door and into her room.  
  
~*~  
  
The door to Buffy's room creaked as it opened. Skye tip toed in and quietly made her way to Buffy's bed. She whispered into her ear to wake her up.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, you awake?" She asked.  
  
"Mom, go away, it's not time for school yet." Buffy mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Buffy its Skye, wake up." She said and hit her gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said as she opened her eyes sleepily. "Skye? What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." She said.  
  
"About what? Why so early? How did you get in?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was already here, I didn't exactly leave."  
  
"Well, where were you? Oh, Skye, what did you do?" Buffy asked, concerned.  
  
"I didn't mean to Buffy, honestly, it just . . . happened." Skye said.  
  
"You mean you and Spike had sex? Skye!"  
  
"He said he loves me Buffy."  
  
"Skye, he doesn't love . . ." Buffy said.  
  
"How do you know?" Skye asked, angry. "You have never been in love. No guy can love you because you don't open up to them, you're not possible to love Buffy."  
  
"Get out of my house." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm gone, and so is our friendship." Skye said before leaving.  
  
Buffy laid her head on her pillow and cried herself back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy sweetie, its time to get up." Joyce said, gently shaking her daughter.  
  
"Mom, I'm sick, I can't go to school." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy . . . Don't play games with me."  
  
"Mom, really I don't feel good."  
  
"Well . . . You haven't missed a day so far and you do look kind of pale, so I guess you could take the day off. But that's it okay? One day." Joyce said.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Joyce planted a kiss on Buffy's forehead before leaving. Buffy stared up at her ceiling thinking of what happened last night. She lost a close friend over something so stupid like Spike. Since the day he came into her life, he'd just screwed it up more. It was his fault, everything.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple hours later, Buffy decided to get up. Both her parents were off at work, so she had the house to herself to just laze around and do nothing. She was passing Spike's room when she heard a noise inside. Curious as to what it was, she opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Why are you home?" She asked Spike.  
  
He was sitting up in his bed, barfing into a bucket that her mother had given him.  
  
"Sick." He said.  
  
"More like hangover." Buffy said. "Do you have any idea as to what you did last night?"  
  
"Am I supposed to?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" She yelled.  
  
"Would you mind refreshing my memory luv?"  
  
"Sure. Its pretty simple actually, you and Skye had sex. You had sex with one of my best friends, which by the way isn't one of my best friends now cause of you!" Buffy said.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say. Also, you told Skye you love her. She actually believed you. You took something from her that she can never get back! Do you not know how much you're hurting her? You said yourself that you might not even like her." Buffy said.  
  
"What do I do?" Spike asked.  
  
"You're asking me? This is your problem Spike, I'm not getting into it."  
  
"Didn't she know I was bleeding drunk?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, I brought you up to your room when you came home. She just came in and saw you on your bed, nothing odd about that." Buffy said.  
  
"You brought me up?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did I do anything?"  
  
"Nothing that means anything."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means nothing happened that you need to know about. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat." She said, turning.  
  
"Wait, why are you home luv?"  
  
"I don't feel well." She said and left.  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
Buffy stood up from the stool in the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Hey Buffy, it's Willow.'  
  
"Oh, hi Will."  
  
'Why aren't you in school?'  
  
"I don't feel too well."  
  
'Oh, I hope you get better soon then.' She said. 'Skye said you two had a fight.'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'About Spike. He's not worth your friendship.'  
  
"I know, tell Skye that."  
  
'She's too in love with him to see."  
  
"She's only going to get hurt. Spike isn't always the nice guy he seems to be. Last night he was drunk, he didn't even remember what they did. But she wont listen to me, she wont let me finish. She automatically believes his words over her supposed best friends. I hate him Will; he's only making my life worse. I just wish he'd go back to England and I'd never see him again."  
  
'I'm sorry Buffy, I have to go. We'll talk later, okay?'  
  
"Okay, bye." Buffy said and hung up.  
  
Spike walked into the kitchen as sat back down. He walked over to the fridge in silence and pulled out some milk, then went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowel and some cereal. Silently he sat down and started eating. Buffy stood up, went into the living room and started watching TV. Spike rejoined Buffy in the living room, minus the cereal. She stared at him, wondering what he was doing near her, and then he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing pet. I was drunk. I didn't mean for it to hurt you or your friend." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, well it happened didn't it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm going to tell her later. That I don't love her."  
  
"You can't do that Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"I have to. It might break her heart, but I'm not going to pretend to love someone that I don't love."  
  
"I understand that, but . . ."  
  
"No buts just leave it." Spike said.  
  
"Spike, please don't hurt her."  
  
"Buffy . . ."  
  
"I'm begging you. She might not want to be my friend anymore, but she's still mine and I don't want her to get hurt, I care about her." Buffy said.  
  
"If I keep pretending, it's only going to hurt her more."  
  
"I guess I can't change your mind."  
  
"You cant." Spike said.  
  
"Alright then. I'm going to go up to my room now." Buffy said and left.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days passed and Spike hadn't broken it off with Skye yet. Buffy and Skye hadn't made up yet either, and it was started to get to not only Buffy, but also the rest of the gang. Anya and Willow were at Buffy's house getting ready to hit the Bronze with the guys.  
  
"How does this look?" Buffy asked, walking out of her bathroom in a black mini skirt and a red tank top.  
  
"It looks great Buffy." Willow said.  
  
Willow was in a long jean skirt and a red top that had a kitten on it. Her red hair hung down to her shoulders, shining. Anya was in a pair of white jeans with a pink shirt on.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"That would be the guys." Anya said and the three ran down the steps.  
  
Buffy opened the door to reveal Xander, Oz and Riley. All were in jeans, Riley had on a green t-shirt, Xander had on a blue sweater and Oz had on a black sweater.  
  
"You girls ready?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yep." Willow said and they walked out the door to the Bronze.  
  
~*~  
  
People surrounded the six as they entered the Bronze. They found an empty table and pulled up some extra chairs.  
  
"Anya, want to dance?" Xander asked and offered his hand.  
  
Anya smiled and took Xander's hand. They found and empty space and Xander wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
  
"Willow?" Oz said, looking to her and offering his hand.  
  
She accepted it and the walked out next to Xander and Anya.  
  
"So Buffy, how have you been?" Riley asked.  
  
"Okay, you?"  
  
"I've been good."  
  
They both looked around awkwardly.  
  
"Want to dance?" Riley asked.  
  
"Sure." Buffy said.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.  
  
~ Everybody's looking for that something  
  
One thing that makes it all complete  
  
You find it in the strangest places  
  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it in the face of their children  
  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
  
When you've found that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings  
  
Some find it sharing every morning  
  
Some in their solitary lives  
  
You'll find it in the works of others  
  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry  
  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
  
The kind you cherish all your life  
  
And when you know how much that means  
  
You've found that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings  
  
So, impossible  
  
As they may seem  
  
You've got to fight for every dream  
  
Cause who's to know which one you let go  
  
Would have made you complete  
  
Well for Me, It's waking up beside you  
  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
  
To know that I can say I love you  
  
In any given time or place  
  
It's little things that only I know  
  
Those are the things that make you mine  
  
And it's like flying without wings  
  
Cause you're my special thing  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
And you're the place my life begins  
  
And you'll be where it ends  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
And that's the joy you bring  
  
I'm flying without wings ~  
  
Buffy pulled out of Riley's comforting embrace and they walked back to their table. Oz and Willow also rejoined them, but Xander and Anya had headed off somewhere, chances are it wasn't to share notes.  
  
"Have you guys seen Skye lately?" Buffy asked.  
  
It was started to really depress her. They were best friends since Buffy could remember, even before she met Willow and Xander. Their dads were best friends so they spent a lot of time at each other's houses. They shared everything and anything. Even promising not to let any guy come between their friendship and in a way, that's what happened.  
  
"No, not recently. But usually her and Spike come to the Bronze, so they might be around." Willow said. "You two should make up. It's so sad when you fight. Come to think of it I cant remember you two ever fighting, well for this long at least." Willow said.  
  
"I know, I'm going to go look for her. We need to talk. I can't stand us fighting anymore." Buffy said.  
  
She stood up and started walking around. She past through dancing couples to make her way to the door. As she stepped outside a cool breeze hit her and sent goose bumps all over her. She turned down a side street and continued walking. In the distance she caught a glimpse of what she thought was Spike's hair and made her way towards it. Sure enough it was, and he wasn't alone.  
  
"Skye." Buffy said.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"I want to talk." Buffy said. "Alone."  
  
"Why?" Skye asked.  
  
"Please Skye. I don't want to talk in front of Spike. This is something that has nothing to do with him. Please."  
  
"Fine. Spike, I'll catch up with you inside."  
  
"Alright pet." He said and walked off.  
  
"What?" Skye asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want us to be in a fight anymore. We've been best friends forever and we let a guy ruin that. I'm sorry about what I said, will you forgive me?"  
  
Skye hesitated for a minute. "Yeah. I owe you an apology too. It wasn't nice to say those things. Buffy you are my best friend; you've always been there for me. I was such a bitch. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course Skye." She said and hugged her friend.  
  
"Best friends?" Skye asked.  
  
"Forever." Buffy said.  
  
They both smiled and linked arms before heading into the Bronze.  
  
~*Hey, do you like? Huh, I know the fighting really sucked ass, I'm not very good at that (or writing) but meh. Review please! *~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~ Hey, guess what, I'm going to start doing a disclaimer! LoL . . . C'mon people, act like you care. I guess I was just too forgetful to actually put one up . . . Yeah, that's me, forgetful girl. So, here it is!! Excited? No? You suck . . . I'm just kidding, you know I love you ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except for the ones I make up as I go along. Like I own Skye and her dad, even though he hasn't said even one word yet. Meh, I still own him. And I own Nick, Buffy's brother . . . And that's all that I can remember right now and I'm too lazy to go look through . . . But if they're not off Buffy, then chances are I made them up. Yep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Night Skye." Buffy said as Skye climbed out of the car.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow Buffy! Night Spike, love you!" She yelled.  
  
"You too pet." He said and took off.  
  
The drive started out nice and quiet, both staring in their own directions, until Spike broke the peaceful silence.  
  
"I'm glad you two made up."  
  
"Me too." She said.  
  
"She's a great girl." He said.  
  
"I know that." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm starting to really like her."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The rest of the drive was in silence. Neither had much to say.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day after school, the whole gang was walking to Xander's. Spike had his arm draped around Skye's shoulder and Anya and Xander were holding hands, as were Oz and Willow. Buffy felt lonely walking with Riley. She watched the couples showing affection and it made her want a relationship. Her last one ended roughly though, causing her to scare off any guy that came her way.  
  
"How was the math test today?" Riley asked her.  
  
"Huh? Oh it was okay, how about you? Think you passed?"  
  
"I think I did okay."  
  
"That's good." Buffy said.  
  
Riley nodded and looked at his feet. All week he'd been trying to come up with the courage to ask Buffy out again. The first time was too soon, just after she broke up with the guy she loved. He felt like such an idiot when she declined.  
  
They walked up Xander's empty driveway and down to the basement. It wasn't anything special, but it was a nice place to just sit and talk.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Willow.  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Uh, four o clock why?" Xander said.  
  
"Oh no. I have to get home. My mom wanted me to help her with something for the church party tonight." Buffy said.  
  
"Want me to walk with you?" Willow offered.  
  
"No that's okay, you stay here. I'll see you guys later." Buffy said, standing.  
  
"I'll see you tonight Buffy." Skye said.  
  
"Yep, bye." Buffy said and made her way up the steps.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Buffy yelled as she walked into the Summers house.  
  
"I'm in here!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen to see her mother baking. She walked over to her and looked at the fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Yum." Buffy said.  
  
"You'll have to wait until tonight Buffy."  
  
"Awe, can't I just try one?"  
  
"No. Now, can you go help you're cousin upstairs? She's looking for some table cloths for tonight."  
  
"Faith is here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes she is. Her mother had to go away on a business trip for the weekend, so she's staying with us."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Buffy and Faith weren't the best of friends, but whenever Faith came for visits they had fun. Buffy looked at her mother's cookies one more time before running up the stairs. She looked in every room before finding her cousin in her brother and Spike's room. She walked over to her, causing her to jump.  
  
"Scared me B. Got a new one I see." Faith said.  
  
She had curly long brown hair and big brown eyes. A black tank top barely touched the waist of her leather pants.  
  
"Faith, its great to see you again." Buffy said, trying to avoid much talk about Spike.  
  
"You too B. So, looks like I'm going to this dance thing tonight. Any fun?"  
  
"Not really." Buffy said. "Find any table cloths yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'll go check the basement." Buffy said and turned around.  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
Joyce lifted her head at the sound of the phone. She walked over to it from her spot at the sink and answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Hi Mrs. Summers. Its Skye, is Buffy home?'  
  
"Oh hello Skye. How many times have I told you to call me Joyce? Mrs. Summers sounds so old. Hold on a minute, I'll get Buffy."  
  
'K, thanks, Joyce.'  
  
Joyce put the phone on hold and hung it up. She walked over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up.  
  
"Buffy! Phone!"  
  
"Okay mom!" Buffy yelled back down. "Got it!"  
  
Buffy picked up the phone from her bedside table.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'Hey, its Skye, I was just wondering if you were ready to go to the church?'  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you there in a few. Hey, you don't mind if Faith comes do you?"  
  
'Faith's here? No I don't mind, she's cool. See you.' Skye said and hung up.  
  
Buffy turned to Faith who was sitting on her bed. She watched for a minute as she painted her nails with a black polish.  
  
"All set? Skye's walking over to meet us." Buffy said.  
  
"Yep, I'm good."  
  
~*~  
  
"Faith, its been so long, how are you?" Skye asked as she gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Five by five." Faith said.  
  
"Still saying that huh?" Skye asked.  
  
"C'mon guys, lets go inside." Buffy said and the three walked in.  
  
Decorations covered the basement of the church, making it look new and lively. Her dad had hired a band to play live music and a few extra things for the younger kids. The dance wasn't formal, so people were in their everyday clothes. It was more of a get together. Buffy, Skye and Faith walked over to Buffy and Skye's fathers who were talking to some people from church.  
  
"Hi daddy." Buffy said, hugging her father.  
  
"Hello Buffy. What are you three up to?" He asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much."  
  
"I have to go Buffy, greeting time. I'll find you later." Hank said and walked off.  
  
"Bye!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"So B, where's the guy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Spike, I don't know if he's coming." Buffy said.  
  
"He is. He's with Xander and the guys at Oz's." Skye said.  
  
"Xander?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, you remember him don't you?" Skye asked.  
  
"How could I forget him." Faith said, zoning out.  
  
"Uh, Faith?" Buffy said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Faithy."  
  
"I think we've lost her." Skye said.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yo." Faith said, snapping out of it.  
  
"We thought we lost you." Skye said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Look, there's Spike and the gang!" Skye said and ran off to Spike.  
  
Buffy slowly followed behind along with Faith. They caught up to Skye who was under Spike's arm. Xander looked shocked when he saw Faith and almost fell over. Buffy looked from Faith to Xander, was she missing something? Anya didn't look to pleased at Xander's reaction.  
  
"Faith, hi." Xander said.  
  
"Hey." Faith said.  
  
"Who is she Xander?" Anya asked.  
  
"Faith, Buffy's cousin." Xander said.  
  
"Oh. Hi, I'm Anya, Xander's girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah." Xander said.  
  
"So, guys, want to go get some food?" Buffy said, breaking the tension.  
  
"Sounds great." Willow said. "My tummy is hungry."  
  
They walked over to the tables covered in food. Each grabbed a plate and took what they wanted. Then, they headed outside to the back porch of Buffy's house and began to eat.  
  
"What's with Xander and Faith?" Oz whispered to Willow.  
  
"I don't know." Willow said.  
  
"I need to get something." Faith said, standing up.  
  
She walked inside and headed up to Buffy's room. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a picture. It was of a little boy. He had brown hair and chocolate eyes. He wasn't very old, around the age of two. She heard someone coming up the stairs and shoved the picture back into her bag.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
She turned around to see Xander standing in the doorway.  
  
"He's okay." Faith answered.  
  
"When was the last time you saw him?"  
  
"I haven't. They wont let me. They send me pictures though. Want to see?" Faith said.  
  
"Yeah." Xander said and walked closer.  
  
He watched as Faith pulled the same picture from before out of her bag. She passed it to him and he traced over the image with his finger. He looked just like Xander when he was little. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked up to meet Faith's eyes.  
  
"This is our child." He said.  
  
"I know." Faith said.  
  
"Anya can never . . ."  
  
"I understand. She wont find out." Faith said.  
  
Xander went to pass the picture back to her, but she held her hand up.  
  
"You keep it. I have more."  
  
He smiled and put in his jean pocket.  
  
"I'm happy for you." She said.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
Faith nodded and watched as Xander turned his back to her and left. A silent tear fell from her eye.  
  
~*~  
  
The dance was coming to an end, and Faith hadn't come out of the house. Buffy was beginning to get worried so she went in search of her. She came across Faith asleep in her bed. 'She must be tired from her flight.' Buffy thought and closed the door. She was on her way downstairs when she ran into Spike. She moved to get out of his way but he didn't walk, so she decided to. But she felt a warm hand on her arm, stopping her. She turned around and her green eyes drowned in his ocean blue ones.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you luv." He said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Something important."  
  
Buffy didn't understand but followed him up to his room. She sat on her brother's bed across from Spike.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you." Spike said.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"Its hard to explain . . ." He started.  
  
"Then I'll save you the trouble. You don't have to tell me anything." Buffy said.  
  
"I need to." He said.  
  
"Then just tell me already." She said, impatiently.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you Buffy."  
  
~* Yep, so I kind of rushed it I think . . . Do you think? But I want them to be in love already! LoL . . . If you think I rushed it tell me and I'll fix it okay?? Well anyway, review please! *~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except for the ones I make up as I go along. Like I own Skye and her dad, even though he hasn't said even one word yet. Meh, I still own him. And I own Nick, Buffy's brother . . . And that's all that I can remember right now and I'm too lazy to go look through . . . But if they're not off Buffy, then chances are I made them up. Yep.  
  
Buffy must of heard wrong; did he just say he was in love with her? She was so shocked she was speechless, this didn't happen often. He looked confused at her reaction, well what was he expecting? An "I love you too", hah, that's funny. This must be some kind of joke.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Uh, I have to go." She said, standing.  
  
"Buffy wait." He said, following her.  
  
"No Spike, I think I need to be alone right now."  
  
"Buffy please." He begged.  
  
"Sorry, but I cant." She said and went into her room.  
  
She closed her door and laid down next to Faith in full shock. She looked to her cousin who was beginning to wake up. She watched as Faith's eyes opened and stared back at her.  
  
"Buffy?" She asked.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I fell asleep."  
  
"Seems to be that way. Tired?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah tired." Faith said.  
  
"I see." Buffy said.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? No, everything's five by five." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Party over?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Want to go check?" Faith asked.  
  
"I guess so. C'mon."  
  
Buffy helped Faith up off the bed and they made their way downstairs. Spike was coming out of his room, causing Buffy to walk faster down the stairs. They headed outside and into the church. Skye was sitting over by her dad, looking completely bored. Buffy and Faith walked over to her.  
  
"Did they leave?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and then Spike left me and I had to sit here and listen to them talking." Skye said.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy said. "But we're here now."  
  
"Yeah, and the party is over. Little late." Skye said, standing.  
  
"Skye, are you ready sweetie?" Skye's mother asked as she approached them.  
  
She was a younger woman with blondish hair and bright blue eyes. She was in a red dress and had a little purse hanging off her arm. Skye stood up when her mother came over.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you guys." Skye said as she walked out of the church with her parents.  
  
"So girls, have fun tonight?" Hank asked, walking over to them.  
  
"I guess." Buffy said. 'If your best friends boyfriend tells you he loves you is fun, then it was a blast.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Good, we should turn in for the night then, it's been a long day." He said, taking both of their arms and walking towards the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Monday morning came quick and Buffy was sad to see Faith go. The weekend didn't seem long enough and she was really starting to enjoy her cousins company. Her flight left late Sunday night so Buffy was extremely tired for school. She was so happy when her brother had taken the car. It meant that she didn't have to drive with Spike that would just be too weird. She was walking on the sidewalk when she heard someone calling her name; she turned around to see Skye running towards her. Buffy stopped, allowing her friend to catch up.  
  
"Hi Skye. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Where's Spike?" She asked as they started walking.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I forgot about him." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, I'll see him at school. So how was last night?"  
  
"Sad. I'm really going to miss her. I never thought we were this close, but this weekend was different."  
  
"What was that thing with her and Xander?"  
  
"She never told me. But then again, I never asked." Buffy said.  
  
"What do you have first?"  
  
"Computer, you?"  
  
"Same." Skye said.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have a new student." Miss Calendar, a young brown haired woman told her class. "His name is Angel O'Connor, I believe he went here last year, correct?"  
  
"Yeah." Angel said.  
  
He was a tall boy, with brown hair and intense hazel eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and blue baggy jeans.  
  
"You can take a seat next to Buffy." Miss Calendar said.  
  
"Buffy. . ." He whispered.  
  
He made his way over to a free computer next to Buffy. She wasn't listening to the teacher, she was too busy writing notes with Skye to even see Angel sitting next to her. Skye noticed and sat, staring at him.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Buffy asked, looking over her shoulder. "Angel?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Buffy, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Angel and yourself?"  
  
"Better now that I see you."  
  
Buffy felt herself blushing. But she remembered what he'd done to her, how much pain he'd caused her and felt herself starting to cry instead. She swallowed the tears though, and tried her hardest not to let them come up.  
  
"It's been a year." He said.  
  
"I know." Buffy said. "What are you doing back here?"  
  
"My dad got transferred back."  
  
"That's . . . good for you I guess."  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I said, did. Please Buffy you have to believe me. I felt so guilty after I left, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Angel said.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want."  
  
"It is. I . . . I guess I'll find you at lunch."  
  
"Okay." He said and turned to his computer.  
  
On the computer:  
  
Skye: Buffy, you cant think of accepting.  
  
Buffy: Maybe he is sorry.  
  
Skye: He hurt you bad; you can't just push all that away.  
  
Buffy: I know, I just. I love him so much.  
  
Skye: He doesn't deserve you Buff. You can find someone better. Like I found Spike.  
  
Buffy stops writing. 'Bad example.' She thought.  
  
~* K, it's a REALLY short chapter I know. But I felt bad when Wiccan Princess thought that the other chap was up . . . Cause it seemed like she cared. LoL. So I put it up and I'm writing the other one soon. So, enjoy it. *~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except for the ones I make up as I go along. Like I own Skye and her dad, even though he hasn't said even one word yet. Meh, I still own him. And I own Nick, Buffy's brother . . . And that's all that I can remember right now and I'm too lazy to go look through . . . But if they're not off Buffy, then chances are I made them up. Yep. The others sadly belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
~*~  
  
The bell for lunch rang and Buffy walked out of class with Willow. She saw Angel over by his locker as the two started down the hall.  
  
"Uh, Willow, I have to go get something from my locker. I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Buffy asked, stopping.  
  
"Alright. See you." Willow said and walked off.  
  
'You can do this Buffy.' Buffy thought as she approached Angel. 'He just wants to talk with you. He's not asking you to be with him.' Angel looked up when he felt someone's presence.  
  
"Buffy." He said.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
She watched as he put in his remaining books and closed the locker door. They started walking and headed out the door. Buffy walked a head a bit, sitting down by the water fountain. Angel followed and sat next to her.  
  
"Its good to see you again." He said. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. But . . ."  
  
"Its okay. I'm not asking for you to go out with me. It's too soon, I understand. After what I did I don't blame you."  
  
"Then, what do you want Angel? What do I have that you want?"  
  
"Your forgiveness. I just want my conscious to be clear."  
  
"Its not that easy. What you did . . . It hurt me. I can't just forgive you, forget everything."  
  
"I see." He said, looking away.  
  
"I should go catch up with Willow. I guess I'll see you around Angel."  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
She stood up, looked at him once more and walked away. She was walking away from him this time.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked into her house, throwing her bag onto the stairs. She walked into the kitchen in search of her mother. No one was in sight. She walked out the back door and made her way to the church door. She walked in, hearing her father's voice echo throughout the building. She quietly walked up to the big doors that led to the chapel. She opened them and looked in. It was someone's funeral. The family was in tears over whomever it was that had passed. Buffy was used to seeing this though, she understood now. When she was little, she would stand by the doors and watch as they carried out the casket. She didn't understand why they were burring a person. 'How can he breath?' She remembered asking her father. She watched as her father shook hands with the family in front and hugged the grieving mother.  
  
"What are you watching pet?"  
  
Buffy jumped when she heard someone behind her. She knew who it was without turning around. She didn't exactly want to.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked when she was silent.  
  
Slowly she turned around to face him. She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. He saw a fear tears sliding down her cheeks silently and wasn't sure what had made her cry. They stared for a minute, both hesitating. Buffy felt Spike taking her in his arms. She didn't try to pull away; she needed a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"What's a matter luv?" He asked.  
  
"Its just . . . I don't like funerals." Buffy said, gently sliding out of his grip.  
  
She walked back a few steps. He watched her, feeling saddened that she didn't want his comfort. She stared before walking past him, brushing him on the shoulder. He turned and watched her walk off.  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
Buffy looked over at the phone. Slowly, she sat up in her bed and reached for it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
'Buffy, its Darla, is your mother home?'  
  
Darla was Buffy's aunt, Faith's mom.  
  
"Uh, no she's not. Want me to get her to call you back?"  
  
'Thank you Buffy, that'd be great.'  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and rolled back to her previous spot on the bed. She looked next to her and picked up Mr. Gordo, her stuffed pig. Pulling him close to her, she looked over at a picture of two young girls. One with blonde hair, the other with a darker brown.  
  
"Celia." Buffy whispered to no one but herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy? Buffy where are you?!" Nick yelled as he ran into Buffy's room.  
  
Buffy sat up in her bed sleepily. She just stared at her brother as he came over to her.  
  
"Where'd my car go? Did Spike take it without asking me?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Nick."  
  
"Yeah you do. Did Spike take my fucking car Buff?"  
  
"Again I don't know what you're bloody talking about." Buffy said.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand. Did she just say bloody? Why would she say that? That's something Spike says. 'Oh god, I'm starting to talk like Spike.' She thought.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"My cars gone. It's missing and Spike is to. So my guess is he took it."  
  
"Well . . . Why don't you just relax and wait for a bit. If he took it, I'm sure he'll bring it back." Buffy said.  
  
"He better." Nick said and with that was out the door.  
  
Just as he disappeared, Skye came into her room. She looked startled as Nick ran past her.  
  
"Someone's in a hurry." She said and bounced onto the bed next to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah. So, how'd you get in?"  
  
"Back door was unlocked. Funeral today huh?"  
  
"Yup. It was sad. It was only a little girl Skye. A little girl like Celia."  
  
Skye looked at her friend as tears filled her eyes. She pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Awe Buff, don't cry."  
  
"I'm . . . Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Your cousin dying was hard for you." Skye said. "Hey, lets say we go downstairs and get something to eat."  
  
"Sounds yummy." Buffy said and stood up.  
  
The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spike was coming in the back door, looking a little shook up. Buffy watched as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.  
  
"What's wrong Spike?" Skye asked, walking over to him.  
  
"Accident." Spike said.  
  
"Let me guess, my brother's car. You know he's going to kill you right?" Buffy said.  
  
"Bloody hell." He said.  
  
"How bad?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Bad enough."  
  
"Better stay away from him for a bit. Or pretend you didn't do it. Leave it somewhere and say it was stolen . . .Why am I helping you?" She said, stopping herself.  
  
"Don't know, but I didn't think you had it in you." He said and disappeared out the back door.  
  
"Buffy you got to make sure Spike doesn't get in trouble." Skye said, sitting next to her.  
  
"He'll be fine Skye." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, what now?"  
  
"Don't know, weren't we getting food?"  
  
"Right. Food." Skye said and stood up.  
  
She looked through the cupboards, taking out anything that looked edible and placing it on the counter in front of Buffy. They got as much as they could carry and headed into the living room. They each took an end of the sofa and began to chow down while Buffy turned the TV onto the movie channel.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike quickly sat up at the sound of a bang. He looked next to him and in the other bed, Nick lay asleep contently. He placed his feet on the cool floor and quietly stood up, making his way out of the bedroom. As he headed down the stairs, he heard someone talking in the kitchen. Wondering who it was, he unnoticeably peeked into the kitchen. Buffy was down on the floor picking up pieces of glass. Spike walked over to her and bent down.  
  
"Need some help luv?"  
  
"No, I got it." Buffy said. "Owe." She said as a piece of glass dug into her finger, causing it to bleed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spike asked.  
  
"Fine." She said, standing up.  
  
He too stood and followed her over to the sink.  
  
"Here, let me." He said, taking her hand in his.  
  
He looked over the cut, taking notice of the piece of glass lodged into her finger. He let go of her hand and backed away a few steps.  
  
"First AID kit?"  
  
"Over there." She said, nodding to the dining room.  
  
He left and came back carrying a small white box. He placed it on the small table and opened it. Picking her hand up again, he lead her over to a stool and she sat down. He carefully pulled the piece of glass out and wiped the blood away with a cloth.  
  
"All better." He said and kissed it.  
  
"Thanks." She said, standing.  
  
"Wait, here." He said, handing her a Band-Aid.  
  
She looked down at it in her hand, then back up to him.  
  
"Could you? I'm right handed."  
  
"O' course." He said.  
  
Spike took her hand and unwrapped the Band-Aid before wrapping it around her finger. He looked up from her small hand and met her gaze. Slowly, he leaned his head down to hers and brushed her lips with his. Buffy never let her eyes leave his, until closing them and allowing herself to let go. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she put hers around his neck. It felt so right to be in his arms, like everything made sense at last.  
  
"Spike . . ." She whispered as she pulled back, still in his arms.  
  
"Buffy . . ." He whispered back. "I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this." She cried running upstairs leaving Spike. "I'm sorry Spike."  
  
~* I just want to say thanks to EmilyTheStrange, she "inspired" me lol . . . But really, she gave me some great ideas and really helped me out. Thanks again. And thanks to everyone that reviewed my story *~ 


	11. Chapter 11

"If you ain't dirty, you ain't here to party!" Buffy sang along to the radio, as she got dressed.  
  
She had plans to go to the bronze with the gang tonight and was excited about it. The music was so loud she didn't hear the banging on her door. Her mother walked in, looking not too pleased.  
  
"Buffy, turn that down." She said.  
  
"Okay mom." Buffy said.  
  
"Your friends are downstairs waiting." Joyce said, backing out of the door and leaving Buffy to change.  
  
~*~ Buffy sat, surrounded by the chatter of her friends. She envied their happiness, their love. She wished she could be so close to someone like Oz and Willow. They were the perfect example of the perfect couple. Sure they had their fights, like any normal couple would, but in the end they always were in each other's arms.  
  
"Buff? You okay? You haven't said much." Xander said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Buffy said.  
  
"Sure?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"Does it have to do with Angel coming back?" Anya asked.  
  
"No, not really guys. I'm fine."  
  
"Cause we're always here if you need to talk." Willow said.  
  
"I'm fine okay. I just . . . Need some air." She said, walking out.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath of the fresh air. She walked for a bit before reaching a bench. She decided to sit for a while; she needed to get away from her friends. She loved them, she did, but they just didn't know when to let something go.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She looked up to see Angel standing before her.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked.  
  
"Sit." She said and moved over some.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happened before I left. I don't know what came over me Buffy, I just . . . I couldn't stop myself." Angel said. "I felt so guilty coming home, knowing how badly I hurt you. I just wanted to come back and apologize, make things better. I can't believe I did that to you."  
  
"Me either Angel. It's not something that I can just forget. It haunts me everyday, I wake up and it haunts me. Do you know what that's like?" Buffy said.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"So please, just leave me alone Angel."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that. Buffy I love you."  
  
"How can you say such a thing after what you did?"  
  
"I see." He said, standing. "Well, if that's the way it is."  
  
"That's the way." She said.  
  
"Then, goodbye for now Buffy Summers." He said and walked off, leaving Buffy alone in the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
The Summers door opened to reveal what appeared to be empty house. Lazily, Buffy threw her bag onto the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs to her room. She was on her way to her room when she heard something fall from her brother's room. Curious, and a bit scared, she slowly crept to the door. Opening to see what had fallen showed something she didn't want to see. It wasn't "what" had fell, more like "whom". Skye was on top of Spike on the floor, kissing him passionately. They both stopped and looked up at Buffy. She dropped her water and ran to her room, slamming the door shut. She heard Spike at her door and quickly locked it.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy open up!" He yelled.  
  
She picked up Mr. Gordo and started to cry. Why did she care so much for Spike? It was all happening so fast. She wasn't ready to feel this way. She heard him calling for her to open the door, but she ignored them. She put Mr. Gordo down on her bed and ran over to her window. She opened it and climbed out.  
  
~*~  
  
The streetlights lit Buffy's way as she walked the streets of Sunnydale all alone. She needed to get away from Spike, from her feelings for him. She had just turned onto a new street when she saw lights ahead. Being curious, she roamed down towards the house that they were coming from. As she came closer to it, she heard music as well. She found herself soon inside the house and looked around, recognizing many people from school. Passing through the sea of teenagers she made her way to the kitchen. There she saw Angel and a few of his friends drinking beer.  
  
"Buffy!" He yells and makes his way over to her.  
  
"Angel, hi. What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"I'm having a party! Want a beer?" He said, taking one out of the fridge.  
  
"Uh, I'll pass." She said.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." He said, opening it.  
  
"And I think you should too." She said, taking it from him. "C'mon. Let me help you to your room."  
  
"Will you be joining me?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"No, I don't think I will." She said, taking his arm.  
  
She helped him upstairs and down the hall to the last room on the left. She opened the door and took him over to the bed. He didn't let go of her, pulling her down with him instead.  
  
"Angel, I have to go. Get some rest."  
  
"Come play, you liked it before." He said, taking her waist.  
  
"No . . . I didn't." She said.  
  
"I promise you'll love it this time."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning feeling sore. When she sat up, she realized her head wasn't feeling too good either. She felt like a truck had run over her several times. Sleepily she stood up and headed downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen making breakfast and Spike was sitting at the dining room table with Skye.  
  
"Morning sweetie." Joyce said.  
  
"Hi mom. Skye, you're here early." Buffy said, sitting across from the two at the dining room table.  
  
"Buff, you look like you just got run over by a truck." Skye said. "No offense."  
  
"That's how I feel. Somebody just shoot me." She said, resting her head on the edge of the table.  
  
"If I had a gun." Nick said, walking into the room.  
  
"Shut up." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey, you were the one that said it. Mom, I'm going to Parker's today okay?" He yelled to his mom.  
  
"Alright Nick. Be home by eleven though." She yelled back.  
  
"Yep. Bye." He said and ran out.  
  
Buffy listened to him start his car and drive off. She lifted her head up when she saw her mother coming into the room. She was carrying a plate of pancakes. She placed it down on the table and they each grabbed a few.  
  
"They look delicious mom." She said, taking a bite. "Mmm."  
  
"So Buffy, me and Spike were thinking of going for a picnic at lunch time, want to come?" Skye asked.  
  
"No thanks. I . . . Have plans."  
  
"Oh." Skye said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Um . . ." She couldn't say she was going with Xander, Willow or Oz; cause Skye would find out eventually it was a lie. "Angel. Me and Angel have plans."  
  
"Angel? Angel O Connor?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know him?"  
  
"Don't, just heard . . . His name around is all luv."  
  
"Okay, well I feel kind of sick, I think I'm going to go lie down." Buffy said, standing.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want anything?" Her mother asked.  
  
"No, I'll see you later Skye. Bye." She said and left.  
  
~*K, I'm trying to finish this story. But you know, I tend to like start things and not finish them. So for now, I'm going to try and concentrate mainly on THIS one. Okay? Yeah, I'm getting worser (that's not a word, I know) every chapter, but meh. I'm kind of starting in on the whole Angel/Spike thing. Review *~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them ( Spike!! But I guess I own Skye, and Nick and anyone else that ain't from BtVS  
  
~*~  
  
"Not again." Buffy moaned as she jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom.  
  
She flushed the toilet and brought her head up to the mirror, looking at her reflection that stared back at her. She splashed a handful of cold water on her face. She looked at herself, disgusted, before going back to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Buff, what's happening?" Xander asked as Buffy walked towards the few friends.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Weekends over." Skye said.  
  
"So I see." Buffy said. "I need to use the bathroom, I guess I'll see you guys in class."  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Skye said as she walked off. "Have you guys noticed how Buffy's been acting lately?"  
  
"You mean since Angel came back? I never knew what happened between those two. But their break up was a nasty one." Oz said.  
  
"No, it was even before Angel came back. Like around the time me and Spike started dating, a bit before maybe." Skye said.  
  
"You mean you think she's jealous?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, no not . . . No. I just mean it all started around that time."  
  
"Well I don't know. Maybe she's just depressed lately. Wait, that's not a good thing. Somebody should talk to her." Willow said.  
  
"I'll get right on that." Skye said and ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy? Buffy you in here?" Skye asked as she walked into the girls' bathroom. "Buffy?" She asked, knocking on a stall. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. One sec." Buffy said and flushed the toilet.  
  
She came out and walked over to the sink. She washed her hands and made her way over to get some paper towel to dry them.  
  
"What's up with you lately?" Skye asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your all depressy like." She said. "And what's with the bathroom?"  
  
"I'm not depressy like! And I had to pee. I didn't know it was a crime!" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just worried Buffy. "Everyone is."  
  
"I don't need your worry. I'm fine, really. See, happy." She said, smiling.  
  
"Whatever you say Buff."  
  
"I should get to class."  
  
"But the bell hasn't even rung yet." Skye said.  
  
"I want to be early." Buffy said and left.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
The last bell of the day rung and Buffy walked silently out of class with Willow, Anya, Oz and Skye. They headed down to their lockers. Buffy grabbed her bag, threw in what she needed and waited for the others to finish. When they had gotten all their stuff, they headed down to the front of the school to wait for the rest of the guys.  
  
"So, what are we doing tonight?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know. Want to hit the Bronze?" Skye asked.  
  
"Yeah, my bands playing there tonight." Oz said.  
  
"Great, Buffy, you coming?" Willow asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." She said.  
  
"Okay. Hey, there's Xander and Spike." Anya said and waited for them to reach.  
  
"Where's Riley?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh, right, he had to go straight home." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, we're going to the Bronze tonight. You guys coming?" Skye asked.  
  
"Sure." Xander said.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm going to head home." Buffy said. "My dad wanted to tell me something."  
  
"Alright, I'll call you later?" Skye asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll walk with you luv." Spike said.  
  
"You don't have to . . . Skye . . ."  
  
"Its okay. I'll see you tonight Spike?" Skye asked.  
  
"You will." He said.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked off with Buffy. The two walked along the streets in silence. When they got to the house, Buffy was on her way up the stairs when Spike's voice stopped her.  
  
"Thought your dad wanted to tell you something pet."  
  
"Um, he's not home now." She said. "Must want to tell me later."  
  
"Oh, cause I thought you were making it up." He said.  
  
"Why would I do that?" She asked, turning.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking maybe you could tell me."  
  
"Whatever." She said and began her walk up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry." He yelled.  
  
"For?"  
  
"For kissing Skye." He said.  
  
"She's your girlfriend Spike. That's nothing to be sorry about." She said with her back to him.  
  
"It is when I love you."  
  
"Spike, don't." She said.  
  
"I love you Buffy. And I know you feel the same. Why wont you just admit it?"  
  
"Its not that easy." She said.  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Well I don't. Now, I don't feel so well. I'm going to lay down."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't feel good." She said and disappeared into her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy's bedroom door opened and Spike walked in, carrying a mug full of hot tea. He walked over to Buffy's bed, careful not to wake her. He placed the tea on the table and watched her. 'She's even more bloody beautiful when she's asleep.' He thought. She looked so peaceful with a smile across her face. All of a sudden, the smile disappeared. She cried out in her sleep, screaming.  
  
"Come play, you liked it before." He said, taking her waist.  
  
"No . . . I didn't." She said.  
  
"I promise you'll love it this time."  
  
Angel pushed Buffy on the bed then he climbed on top of her.  
  
"SHH I promise it won't hurt like last time." He whispered kissing her lips, then her neck.  
  
Buffy could smell the beer on him and it made her sick. Then it hit her. He was going to rape her.  
  
"Please Angel don't do this." She cried hitting his chest with her fist but no matter how hard, he was too strong to push off.  
  
She screamed and screamed but no matter what the music was too loud for anyone to hear her helpless screams.  
  
"I love you Buffy. I love you." He said ripping open her shirt and revealing her blue bra. Then he ripped off her bra and his hands caressed he breasts. "You're so beautiful." He said.  
  
Buffy's eye makeup had smudged and she had tears streaming down her face. She held her eyes so tightly shut.  
  
"Please stop please." She cried over and over again as she started hitting Angel's head as hard with more force.  
  
"Dammit stop. You always hurt the ones you love." He snapped holding her wrist over her head while one hand roamed around her body.  
  
Buffy heard Angel unzipping her pants, she tried to kick him but Angel had thrown his legs over Buffy to hold her in place. She felt Angel pull them off her along with his pants and soon he was in the middle between her legs, she felt him and she new what he was going to do. Then he pushed him self inside her. When she felt him she screamed, she felt more tears streaming down her face. He kept moving inside her while she was still screaming  
  
"I'll never love you. You had to hold me down to have me." She cried  
  
"No, you love it when I'm inside you just admit it." He said, once again slamming into her, his hands running through her hair. "See Buffy you love me, I know you do." He kept repeating over and over to himself making himself believe what he was doing to her was love. He kept slamming into her over and over again releasing his pleasure.  
  
"Spike." she whispered.  
  
She let go, she couldn't scream any longer, it was like her voice was trapped inside and couldn't come out. Angel already won and she just gave in.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Angel finally pulled out and passed out next to her. It was then that she had her chance to escape. Quickly, she put on what was left of her clothes and ran out.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she took a quick breath. 'Damn you Angel.' She thought. 'Damn you to hell.'  
  
"Buffy, Buffy?" He whispered.  
  
"Spike . . . What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I brought you some tea luv. Nightmare?" He asked, as he picked the tea up off the table and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you. Uh, yeah. But it was nothing, just you know, monsters, grr, arg." She said.  
  
"Better?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She took a sip of her tea. "Spike, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure pet."  
  
"How do you really know Angel?"  
  
"From school, hearing his name." Spike said.  
  
"No, you know him. From somewhere else." She said. "Tell me the truth."  
  
"I don't . . ."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
He sighed. "England."  
  
Buffy looked confused, she didn't remember Angel ever going to England unless that was where he had moved.  
  
"England?" She asked. "Is that where he moved to?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. To make a long story short, he stole my lady. The one I loved."  
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy said.  
  
"'S okay, wasn't real love. Nothing like the way I feel for you." He said.  
  
"Don't . . . Don't bring that up. Please, just don't." She said.  
  
"Are you and Angel . . .?"  
  
"No! God no! You think I could love him! After . . . No." Buffy said.  
  
"After what?"  
  
"Nothing. Can I ask you another thing?" Buffy said.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"If you love me. Why are you with Skye?"  
  
"You told me not to . . . Not to hurt her, to stay with her." Spike said.  
  
"But you said . . ."  
  
"You changed my mind luv." He said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you want me to end it? I will if you . . ."  
  
"Do what you feel is right." Buffy said.  
  
He nodded. She placed the mug onto the table next to her bed and moved so she was next to him. She went to get up when she felt his hand on her arm.  
  
"Buffy." He said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did Angel hurt you?"  
  
"No. Why?" Buffy asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"Just . . . Never mind." He said and freed her arm.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said and headed into her bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
Buffy ran out of her bathroom in a towel and grabbed the phone just in time.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Hey Buffy. You ready for tonight?'  
  
"Hi Skye. Yeah, I am."  
  
'Great. Well I'm going to meet up with Willow, Xander, Anya and Riley and we're going to meet you and Spike, okay?'  
  
"What about Oz?"  
  
'He's already there. The band.'  
  
"Right. Yeah, okay."  
  
'Okay, see you in a few.'  
  
The phone line went flat and Buffy hung it up. Quickly she searched through her closet for something to wear. Finally, she decided on a short denim skirt and a blue halter-top. She made her way down the steps and into the living room. Spike was sitting on the sofa in pair of baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt. He stood up and walked over to her when the doorbell rang. The two went over and opened the door to see Willow, Xander, Anya, Riley and Skye.  
  
"You two ready?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. All set." Buffy said.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy sat at a table with Willow and Riley. Anya and Xander and Spike and Skye had gone off to dance. If Willow left, Buffy would seek revenge on her because she knew Riley would ask her to dance, and she cant just say no.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink." Willow said.  
  
"I'll help you." Buffy offered.  
  
"No, no its okay. You and Riley stay and talk or sit in quiet."  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Take your time . . ." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, do you want to dance?"  
  
'Oh no, those few words. Boy is Willow going to get it.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Uh, sure Riley."  
  
"Great."  
  
They walked out next to Spike and Skye and lucky her, a slow song came on. Riley wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed hers around his neck. She rested her head on his chest and watched Spike dance with Skye. She wanted so badly to be in Spike's arms instead of Skye.  
  
"Are you okay Buffy? Lately you haven't been you." Riley said.  
  
"Why does everyone think something's wrong? Nothing is wrong! I'm fine, happy old me!" Buffy yelled and pulled out of his arms.  
  
He watched in shock as she ran out. Was what he said that bad?  
  
"What did you do?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just asked her what was wrong."  
  
"Spike, let it go. Its probably just PMS." Skye said and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
"I'm listening." Skye said.  
  
"Maybe we should go up on there." Spike said, nodding to the balcony.  
  
"Sure." Skye said and followed him up. "What is it?" She asked as they sat down on the sofa.  
  
"This isn't going to work out luv. I'm sorry but . . ." Spike said.  
  
"What? I don't understand. Why?" She asked.  
  
"Its not you, really, its me. I . . . I'm in love with someone else."  
  
He was expecting her to cry, or walk off, not slap him. He just sat there.  
  
"How? What did? Who?" She asked, getting teary eyed. "You told me you loved me. I gave myself to . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry pet. But I can't lie anymore. I only stayed with you because I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Don't talk to me. I don't want to see you ever again." She said and stood up.  
  
"Skye please."  
  
"Stay the hell away from me." She said and walked off.  
  
"Bloody hell." He muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy heard someone banging on the door downstairs. Quickly she flew from her room and down the stairs. She opened to reveal a teary eyed Skye. She pulled her inside and hugged her.  
  
"Skye, what happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He . . . He broke up with me!" She said.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes! Who else? He said he was in love with someone else and was all "I'm sorry luv" like that would make it better. Buffy him and me . . . I let him . . ."  
  
"SHH. He doesn't deserve you. Lets go upstairs." She said and the two headed up to her room.  
  
Buffy sat on her bed while Skye laid down, burying her head in the pillow. She looked up to see Buffy holding Mr. Gordo.  
  
"What did I do?" Skye asked. "For him not to love me. To love some other girl."  
  
"Skye, you didn't do anything. Spike . . . Was just . . . You can't blame him for not feeling the same. You can't even blame him for being with you during that." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't understand. Your saying this is my fault?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I'm saying that it's neither of yours fault. I mean, he only stayed with you because he didn't want to hurt you, right?"  
  
"That's what he said. But still . . . It hurts Buffy."  
  
"I know. But its okay, you'll move on. You'll move on to a better guy. One that truly loves you."  
  
"You think?" She asked, looking up at her friend with hope in her eyes.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thanks Buffy."  
  
"No problem." Buffy said.  
  
~ What you think? Okay, just to say, the whole rape remembering part, that was all EmilyTheStrange1 yep, it was all her. She's helping me a lot with this fic and I just want you all to know that. Yep. So, review ~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own them. I know this. But I do own the crappy people, Skye and Nick and blah blah blah.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy woke up and looked next to her. Skye laid there, peaceful. She frowned at the site of her, remembering how upset she was last night. She couldn't help but think it was her fault. She was the girl Spike loved. Slowly, she got up out of bed and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents and Spike talking. Buffy kind of thought of this as a shocker, Spike never talked to her parents.  
  
"Morning Buffy." Joyce said.  
  
"Hi mom, dad, Spike." She said, sitting next to him.  
  
"I see Skye decided to stay the night." Joyce said.  
  
"Yeah, she was real upset last night." Buffy said, looking to Spike.  
  
"She was here?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Buffy said and the two walked out to the living room.  
  
"I did what I thought was right luv." He said.  
  
"I know. It was a good decision. She needed to know." She said. "She'll be fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
They stood in an awkward silence. Buffy looked to the doorway to see Skye standing there.  
  
"Spike, uh, maybe you should go . . . Away." Buffy said.  
  
"Why is . . ." He turned. "Right then." He said and walked off.  
  
"What did he say?" Skye asked, sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Hello." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh." Skye said. "I think I'm going to go home. I don't feel like being around him now." She stood up.  
  
"I understand. See you later then?"  
  
"For sure. Bye." She said and left.  
  
"Bye." Buffy said and headed into the kitchen.  
  
She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She was almost out the back door when her mother stood up.  
  
"Where are you off to?" She asked.  
  
"The church. I just want to sit." Buffy answered.  
  
"Oh, okay." Joyce said and watched as Buffy disappeared.  
  
Buffy walked up to the church doors and walked down the isle. She sat in the third pew back and stared up at the spot her father stood at every Sunday. She took a drink of the water and felt chills down her spine. She turned around to see Angel standing at the door. He didn't see her, so quietly she made her way out of the pew, and around the other side. She stood behind a pole and watched as he made his way up to the front. He got down on his knees and began to whisper softly to himself, to God. Buffy wondered what he was saying. As far as she knew, Angel never went to church. Slowly she backed away to the door and was on her way out when she ran into something, someone. She brought her green eyes up to meet the ocean blue ones she knew to be Spike's. This caught Angel's attention and he looked back to see who was there. Slowly he rose and made his way over to them. Buffy cringed at the site of him and she saw the anger in Spike's eyes.  
  
"Buffy . . . I . . ." Angel said. "I didn't know anyone was here. Spike."  
  
"Peaches, so nice to see your face again." Spike said.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, didn't hear? I live with Buffy." Spike said.  
  
"Buffy is this true?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean, my parents they . . ." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"Um, I have to go in. My parents told me not to be long. I'll see you around Spike." Buffy said and ran off.  
  
"If I found out you hurt her Angel . . ." Spike said.  
  
"Mind your own business William." Angel said.  
  
Spike just glared at him and left in the direction Buffy had.  
  
~*~  
  
The first bell of the school day rang and Buffy walked into the class along with Anya and Riley. They took their seats in the back of the room. Riley had been waiting for a chance to talk to Buffy about the other night. He leaned over to her, and in almost a whisper began to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did the other night."  
  
"What? Oh, its okay Riley, I was just a little jumpy. Too much caffeine." Buffy lied.  
  
"So we're okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Okay enough that you'd go out with me Friday night?"  
  
"Riley, I don't know. The whole Angel being back and . . . There's so much going on. I don't want to hurt you, but I just . . ."  
  
"Too soon. I understand." He said, looking at the teacher.  
  
Buffy didn't want to push it anymore, seeing as she wasn't going to say yes. So she left it. She turned to the teacher and tried to focus on what was being taught. But her mind wasn't concentrated on that. It was concentrated on something that had been bugging her for a while, something that she needed to know the answer to, and soon.  
  
~*~  
  
A cold breeze hit Buffy as she walked out of the Pharmacy. She tightly gripped the bag that she carried in her hand as she made her way home. She was going to find out once and for all her worst nightmare was reality. Quietly she snuck into the house, careful to be unnoticed. She ran up the steps and into her bathroom. Slamming the door shut, she quickly pulled the test out of the box.  
  
"Early Pregnancy Test." She read to herself. "Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. 15 minutes?!" She sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike walked into Buffy's room as she was closing her drawer.  
  
"Can I help you?" Buffy asked as she watched him continue onto her bathroom.  
  
"Mum is in the other bathroom." He said and closed the door.  
  
Buffy shrugged and headed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was waiting in her parents' car for Spike. 'God, how long does it take to do his hair?' Buffy thought. 'A long time. Did I just answer my own question?' She looked up as Spike slid into the drivers seat. His face didn't have any emotion, it was blank. Buffy studied him and waved her hand in front of his face when he just sat there.  
  
"What?" He asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"What's up Spike?"  
  
"Should be asking you that question luv."  
  
She looked confused at his answer. He turned to her, his blue eyes filled with hurt and anger. She'd never seen him like this before, and it was scaring her.  
  
"What . . ." Buffy said.  
  
"I found your little test."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped. She thought she'd gotten rid of that. 'Oh shit. Oh shit.' She thought. 'Oh big shit.' She was silent.  
  
"Well . . ." He said.  
  
"I . . . I . . . How did you find that?" She asked.  
  
"It was on your bathroom floor. I get it." He said with a little chuckle.  
  
Again, Buffy looked confused.  
  
"You and Peaches. You bloody shagged."  
  
"Spike it wasn't like that." Buffy said.  
  
"Then how was it?"  
  
Buffy looked away as she felt the tears coming. Spike watched in confusion. He reached out his hand and gently grabbed her chin, moving it to face him. Her mascara was now running down her cheeks and her eyes we closed.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"He . . . Angel . . ."  
  
"Angel what? What did he do to you?" Spike asked angrily.  
  
"I cant." Buffy said.  
  
"Tell me pet. I can help."  
  
"I couldn't stop him. I tried so hard to push him off but he just wouldn't stop. I kept screaming, but no one heard me." She said, crying harder.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Every time I close my eyes, he's there. Telling me he loved me. But if he loved me, why won't he stop hurting me?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I just took him upstairs to lay down I promise Spike that's all, and I was trying to leave but he wouldn't let and then he pulled me to the bed with him and he started he made me Spike I didn't want to." She whispered.  
  
"Buffy." He said, taking her in his arms. "Its okay luv. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me. He wont hurt you ever again. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"Don't do anything Spike. I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't live without you."  
  
"Are you saying you love me?" He asked.  
  
"I . . . I can't be with you because I'm still not over what Angel did to me. I'm sorry. I really am." She said.  
  
She pulled out of his arms for a second. Looking into his eyes, she saw pain, anger, and love.  
  
"I can't go to school like this." She said, sniffing.  
  
"We don't have to go to school." He said. "But we should leave the driveway before your mum comes out."  
  
Buffy nodded and sat in her seat. She stared out her window as they drove along the streets of Sunnydale. She was confused as to where he was taking her. But she shrugged it off and laid her head back, drifting off. She felt safe when she was with him, almost as if she trust him. But trust was a big issue that wasn't easily given away by her.  
  
~*~  
  
When Buffy woke up, she was in a different place then where she was before. She was now in the backseat of her parents' car lying down. She sat up and looked around. She knew this place; it was where teenage couples went to make out. She had come here often with Angel. Spike was outside, staring out over Sunnydale. Quietly she climbed out of the car and walked over to him. She stood next to him and stared off with him.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "For laying me down and that."  
  
"Your welcome luv." He said. "Didn't get much sleep last night?"  
  
"No." She said. "I must look like hell."  
  
"You look beautiful." Spike said.  
  
Buffy blushed at his comment. She tried to not think about their earlier conversation, but somehow she could tell it was bugging him.  
  
"Please don't do anything stupid Spike." She said.  
  
"Give me a good reason not to kill that poof."  
  
She hesitated for a minute, fidgeting.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~ This is another chapter! Yay? LoL. I'll try to make the next one extra long for those people that likes the story. K, well again, EmilyTheStrange1 helped a lot. Yep. So, um, that's it I think. Review please? ~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Damn. I don't own them. That really sucks. I own the dumb ones, like Skye and Nick and blah. Buffy and them all belong to Joss.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike stood in shock for a minute. Did he just hear those three precious words he's been waiting to hear come from her mouth? He must be daydreaming.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked, looking at him.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"I love you." Buffy said.  
  
"You . . . You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do. A lot. So please, don't get yourself hurt."  
  
"But he . . ."  
  
"Please? For me Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"I . . . Fine. You win pet." Spike said.  
  
She smiled. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"How about we get you cleaned up and head off to school?" Spike said. "Shouldn't miss luv."  
  
"Okay." She said softly. "I just need to fix my face."  
  
He laughed as they walked back to the car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy, William. Care to explain to the class why you're late?" Ms. Calendar asked.  
  
"Uh . . ." Buffy stammered.  
  
"Car wouldn't start." Spike said.  
  
"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again." Ms. Calendar said. "Take your seats."  
  
Buffy walked over to her seat next to Skye and Angel while Spike took his in the far corner. Quietly she sat next to her friend staring ahead of her.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Skye said.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Not much." Skye said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She turned when she heard Angel's voice.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Can we talk? After class?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said and turned back around to face Skye.  
  
"I understand you're mad Buffy but we need to talk." Angel said.  
  
"No Angel, we really don't. There is nothing to talk about. Sure you're sorry, I seem to be hearing that too much to actually believe it anymore. That's all you were going to say right? Or were you going to add a little something extra?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Miss Summers, something you care to share with the rest?" Ms Calendar asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. No." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, then could you try and pay attention?"  
  
~*~  
  
After school, Buffy and Spike drove their friends home before heading back to the Summers house. They drove in silence until they were alone.  
  
"What did Angel want?" Spike asked.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"In class luv."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. He just wanted to talk, but I said no."  
  
He nodded as they pulled into the driveway. Buffy got out and followed Spike up to the door. It was unlocked so they walked in. Buffy threw her bag on the table and walked into the kitchen. Spike stood at the fridge, searching through it.  
  
"Want a drink pet?" He asked.  
  
"No thanks." Buffy said, sitting down.  
  
"Alright." He said and took out a coke.  
  
"Thanks again for earlier Spike. I appreciate it." Buffy said.  
  
"My pleasure." He said. "Hearing you say those words was thanks enough."  
  
"You mean. I love you." She said, smiling.  
  
"Yes those ones." He said. "I love you Buffy."  
  
He leaned over the counter and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back at the sound of a knock on the door.  
  
"Expecting someone?" Spike asked.  
  
"No." Buffy said and stood up.  
  
The two walked over to the door and Spike stood by the stairs as Buffy opened it. Angel stood there, holding a small box. Buffy stared at him for a minute.  
  
"Angel, go away." Buffy said.  
  
"Not until you let me talk." He said.  
  
"She said go away Angelus." Spike said, appearing behind Buffy.  
  
"This is none of your business Spike." Angel said.  
  
"I think it is." Spike said.  
  
"Spike, please. Angel, just leave. I want you out of my face and out of my life." Buffy said, gathering up some unknown courage.  
  
"You know I cant do that." He said. "Fine, I'll go. But think about calling me." He said, handing her the box.  
  
She took it and he turned and walked off. She closed the door and headed into the living room. She sat back down on her stool and stared at the box in front of her.  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked, standing behind her.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said. "I don't care."  
  
"Going to open it?"  
  
"No." She said as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Come here luv." He said and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~ Lalalalala. Short chapter. Also one without help from EmilyTheStrange1 . . . So it sucks. Well, review and I'll put up more ~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: They sadly all belong to Joss.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to see darkness. She blinked a few times before realizing it was just Spike's shirt. Letting out a little laugh, she sat up and took notice that they were in her room asleep on her bed. She watched as Spike too woke up and smiled at Buffy when he saw her. She smiled back and laid down in his arms once again.  
  
"Morning luv." Spike said, planting a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Good morning Spike."  
  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"Um, its early." She said.  
  
She looked over Spike at her clock and the red numbers read 7:12am. They hadn't over slept thank god. That's all Buffy needed.  
  
"Its 7." She said.  
  
"Should go get ready."  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs." She said as he sat up.  
  
He kissed her before heading to his room. When he was gone, Buffy slowly got out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was sitting outside of Sunnydale High waiting for Spike to come out. The rest of her friends had walked home, but Buffy insisted on waiting. She was blowing a pink bubble with the gum she was chewing when she heard some people talking behind her. She turned around out of curiosity and saw Angel. But he wasn't alone. He was with Cordelia Chase. She was the not only the most popular girl in school, but the biggest whore in all of Sunnydale. Seeing Angel with another girl made her a little uneasy. Not in a jealous way, but in a way that she felt bad for Cordelia. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. Angel appeared to be a great guy at first but things aren't always what they appear to be. Buffy learned that the hard way. She saw Spike coming out of the school and stood up. She watched as he passed Angel trying not to let it get to him.  
  
"Where were you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Snyder wanted to talk with me. Sorry pet." He said.  
  
"Its okay. Lets go."  
  
They walked over to her parents' car and got in. Buffy threw her bag into the backseat and watched Angel take Cordelia to his car.  
  
"So, fix my brother's car yet?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What? Oh, no. You going to tell on me luv?"  
  
"No, just wondering." She said.  
  
"Saw Angel there." He said. "Making his move on Cordelia. Shouldn't be too hard to get her."  
  
Buffy was silent at his comment. She wanted to find it funny, but it wasn't. Not after what he had done to her. No matter how much she hated Cordelia she didn't want Angel doing the same to anyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain smashed against Buffy's window as she stared off into space. The stars filled the night sky and there was a full moon that night. She sat on the windowsill watching the rain soak everything in view. Her mind time traveled back to when she was little and used to run outside, splashing in the puddles. Those days were so carefree, not knowing what was really out there, being protected by your parents. Spike never had any of that. Who's to say he had any good memories. Living in England, traveling from foster home to foster home, knowing that no one wanted to be around him for too long. Buffy couldn't even imagine what he was feeling.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She heard her mother open the door, knocking her out of her thoughts. She stood up and walked over to her bed, sitting next to her mom.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Found this downstairs. It has your name on it." Joyce said, handing Buffy the small black box.  
  
Buffy froze at the sight of it and it kind of shocked Joyce to see her daughter react like that. She placed the box on Buffy's bedside table.  
  
"Anything wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You just seem . . ." Joyce shook her head slightly. "Its probably nothing. I have to go sort some things out for the gallery."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buffy watched as her mother left, closing the door behind her. She turned to the box that sat on the table so close to her. Slowly, she reached out and picked it up. She sat it in front of her, staring at it for a few seconds before opening it. Inside, sat the Claddagh ring that Angel had given to her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"My people exchanged this a sign of devotion. It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty . . . And the heart . . . Well, you know . . . Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this." Angel showed her his own ring on his finger. She touched his hand, leaned over and kissed the ring. "Put it on." He took the ring from her and slid it on her finger.  
  
ENDFLASHBACK  
  
Tears came to her eyes unwillingly as she remembered. He was so kind at first.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Angel!" Buffy yelled as she ran up his driveway.  
  
He was about to get into his car when he saw her running. He backed away from the car and waited for her to reach him.  
  
"Buffy." He whispered.  
  
"Here." She said, handing him the ring. "I . . . I cant keep it."  
  
"Please." He begged.  
  
"No, it doesn't belong to me anymore." She said, turning.  
  
He watched as she walked out of his driveway, out of his life.  
  
ENDFLASHBACK  
  
She stood up, knocking both the ring and box to the floor. Quickly, she ran from her room, flew down the stairs and out the front door. She could feel the rain hit her as she stepped out onto the front yard. Staring up to the sky, she felt the rain slide down her face, along with tears. Carelessly, she fell to the ground, crying harder. The mud soaked her new jeans and her white top was clinging to her, showing her skin. She sat that way for many minutes, until she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She lifted her head to meet those beautiful blue eyes she'd grown to love.  
  
"Spike . . ." She whispered.  
  
"Buffy are you crazy!" He yelled. "You'll get pneumonia!"  
  
He picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. The stairs were a little tricky, but he got to her room, laying her down on the bed. He covered her up in her comforter and tried to keep her warm. He needed to get her into dry clothes.  
  
"Buffy? Luv?" He asked.  
  
"Spike?" She asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"You need to change pet. I'll get you some clothes." He said, heading over to her dresser.  
  
He pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and placed them next to her on the bed.  
  
"You get changed and I'll be right back." He said and disappeared.  
  
Buffy got changed and was sitting on her bed waiting for Spike to return. The door opened and Buffy's head popped up. Spike walked in, carrying a tray with a mug of tea and what appeared to be a cookie.  
  
"Cookies?" She asked, curious.  
  
"Yes." He said, placing the tray on her desk.  
  
He carried over the tea and the plate of cookies as well. Sitting on her bed, he passed her the mug and set the cookies on her bedside table.  
  
"What were you doing out there?" He asked.  
  
"I . . . I'm not sure." She said. "I just ran out . . ."  
  
"Scared me luv."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Drink your tea."  
  
She listened to him and started to sip on the tea he'd brought her.  
  
"Can I have a cookie now?" She asked impatient.  
  
He sighed. "Alright."  
  
Her face lit up and she picked out a cookie as if it were a big decision. Spike noticed the ring on the floor. 'Funny, Dru had one just . . . Angel.' He thought.  
  
"Spike?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
"Do you still think I'm a goody?"  
  
"Care what I think now?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"No . . . Well, maybe . . . A bit." She said.  
  
"I don't." Spike said.  
  
She smiled and he smiled back. She yawned and he took it as a hint to leave. He stood up, taking the mug and plate, still full of cookies.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" She asked. "Those are my cookies."  
  
He laughed and set the cookies back in place. He began to walk out again but her voice caused him to stop.  
  
"Don't leave Spike." She said.  
  
He turned around. "I wont, if you don't want me to."  
  
"I don't. Can you . . . Hold me?"  
  
He nodded and rid himself of the mug before walking over to the bed. He laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close.  
  
"I love you Buffy." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too . . . William."  
  
~ Meh. It's semi short but I like putting small stuff up, then getting reviews, then writing more. Helps me go on. So, review ~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy?" Her mother asked, walking into Buffy's room.  
  
Her jaw literally dropped at what she saw. Her daughter was safely wrapped in Spike's arms, her body pressed into his. They were both sound asleep and had smiles on their faces. Joyce stopped for a minute, smiling herself. Then headed out, slamming the door behind her, assuring that the two would wake up. Indeed they did.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike whispered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Spike stretched and sat up. Buffy joined him and they both just sat there for a minute.  
  
"That was the most sleep I got in a while. Thanks." Buffy said.  
  
"My pleasure luv." Spike said. "But I should go get ready for school."  
  
"Spike . . . Its Saturday." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Well, in that case . . ." He said and kissed her.  
  
She kissed him back, running her fingers through his now curly blonde locks. She felt his lips leave hers, leaving her eyes shut. She let out a whimper and he just laughed. Opening her eyes, she saw him on the other side of the room, about to leave.  
  
"Save it for later. Tonight, I'm taking you out." He said and disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was in her room, getting ready for tonight. She had no idea where Spike was taking her, or what they were going to do. With butterflies in her tummy, she took one last look in the mirror. Spike had told her not to wear anything to formal, so she was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans that flared at the foot and a normal, plain black tank top. She wore her hair up in a ponytail and had on little make-up. The door opened; after a quiet knock, and Spike came in. He was dressed in his normal attire, black shirt, black pants, blonde hair. He looked her over, with a smile on his face.  
  
"You look beautiful luv." He said.  
  
"Thank you Spike."  
  
"Are you all set?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my coat." Buffy said, picking up her leather jacket from the bed. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Spike said as the two headed down the stairs.  
  
"Spike . . . You're so mean!" Buffy yelled, hitting him playfully.  
  
"That I am pet."  
  
~*~  
  
Spike pulled the car into the parking lot of what appeared to be a cemetery. Buffy was surprised, shocked and a little frightened as to why he'd bring her here. There was something familiar though, about this particular cemetery, something that Buffy couldn't quite place.  
  
"Well, get out of the car." Spike said, looking to Buffy.  
  
"W-W-Why are we here?" She asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"Trust me luv." He said. "You don't honestly think I brought you out to a cemetery to do something to you pet . . . Do you?"  
  
"Maybe . . ." Buffy said. "No, I don't."  
  
"Then, come with me." He said, getting out of the car.  
  
She was hesitant for a minute, before finally getting out of the car. Spike walked around to the door, and waited. He took her hand and led her to the gate. There was a sign posted that clearly stated no one was to enter after dark. It wasn't completely dark out yet, so Spike opened the gate door and made his way into the cemetery. Buffy nervously gripped his hand tighter as they passed many tombs. She ran into Spike's back when he stopped suddenly.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered. "Where are we?"  
  
She looked down at the tombstone. As she read the name that was engraved, tears started to sting her green eyes.  
  
"Celia. How . . . How did you know?" She asked Spike, looking up at him.  
  
"I asked your mum. I wondered why you were crying at that funeral. Was a little girl. Your mum told me about Celia, and how you never came to visit her, ever. I thought that maybe, you needed to." Spike said.  
  
"I . . . I don't know what to say, Spike. It's been eight years since she died, I saw her die." Buffy said, hugging Spike.  
  
"SHH, I know." He said. "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No." Buffy said, shaking her head.  
  
"Okay." Spike said.  
  
Buffy pulled away from his arms and knelt down in front of the grave. She traced the letters of Celia's name with her finger. She felt odd, saying what she was going to. She also felt bad, she hadn't even thought of coming to see her, she couldn't. But with Spike behind her, she felt this sudden feeling, a feeling that she could do anything, as long as he was with her.  
  
"Hey Celia. I'm sorry. I haven't come to see you in a while, actually, never. I wanted to, I did, really. But I just, I couldn't, not after . . . People say that believing someone who is dead can hear you, is a bunch of bull. I disagree. I know you're watching over me and I hope you're happy wherever you are. I know I'm happy here, for once. I wish you could be here with me Celia, so you could meet Spike. You'd love him, I know it. He's a great guy, if it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have come see you. He . . . He's standing right here. What I feel . . . Its weird and . . . scary. I haven't felt this way about anyone before, but . . . I just . . ." She sniffed back a few tears before changing the subject. "Moms okay. Dad, he's doing great. The church is coming along; there's been a few improvements since you last saw it." She looked back at Spike who was resting against a tree, about to light a cigarette. She stood up and walked over to him, he watched.  
  
"Done already luv?"  
  
"Well I wasn't until I saw you." She said.  
  
"Saw me . . ."  
  
"Saw you smoking. Spike, those can kill you! Do you want to die?" He thought she was half joking, but she was nowhere near that.  
  
"Buffy, pet, calm down." Spike said, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stomping on it.  
  
"Spike, you can't die." She whispered, hugging him.  
  
"I'm not going to die pet, its okay." He said. "Want to go to the next surprise now?"  
  
"Okay." She nodded and before saying goodbye to her cousin, they were on their way back to the car.  
  
~*~  
  
Anya watched Xander sleep peacefully next to her. They had a great relationship, one with a lot of love. Xander loved her, she was sure of that and she loved him. Slowly, she made her way out of the bed, so she wouldn't wake him. She was walking across the room to her clothes when she saw a picture on the floor. She bent over and picked it up. She studied it carefully, wondering whom this little boy was. What he meant to Xander.  
  
"Xander!" She yelled and he jumped.  
  
"An, what's wrong?" He asked, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked, showing him the picture.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Who is it Xander?"  
  
"My so . . . Nephew. That's my nephew, Connor." Xander said.  
  
"Oh, well . . ." Anya said, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Who did you think it was?"  
  
"You're son." Anya said.  
  
"What? No, Anya I have never . . . With anyone else."  
  
"Really?" She asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"I promise. You know I love you Anya."  
  
"I love you too Xander." She said and pounced on him.  
  
~ Uh, yeah. Okay, ignore the whole Anya/Xander part . . . Heh, I know it sucks but I'm not good at writing Anya/Xander . . . I like never have . . . So, yeah, uh, review ~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
.:A/N:. Yes, I do have to end this. Sorry, and I will of course be posting the sequel soon! Do you honestly think I'm that mean? LoL  
  
~*~  
  
The door to the Summers house opened and Buffy walked in with Spike close behind her. She threw her keys on the nearby table and hung her jacket over that little knob thing at the end of the railing. Turning to face Spike, she met his gaze.  
  
"Tonight was amazing Spike, I had a great time with you."  
  
"Same pet." Spike said.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I've got a few . . ."  
  
"Buffy is that you?" Joyce asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah mom, it is." Buffy said with a giggle.  
  
"Could you come here sweetie?"  
  
"Coming!" Buffy yelled and happily jumped into the kitchen.  
  
She stopped when she saw Faith standing there with a young boy in her arms. Joyce was getting some food ready for them and she turned when she heard Buffy enter the room.  
  
"Faith is back. With her son." Joyce said.  
  
"Son?" Buffy asked. "When did this . . . Who?"  
  
"Yeah B. Faith's a mommy. Can you believe it?" Faith said, ignoring her other question.  
  
"Uh, actually no. I don't know if I understand. Last time, you never had a son and he must be two." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, he is. I gave him up and then . . . Well his adoptive parents died so I was legal guardian and plus I wanted him back." Faith said.  
  
"That's good then. I think." She said.  
  
Spike came in the room and stopped when he saw Faith as well. He looked from Buffy to Joyce to Faith and back to Buffy.  
  
"Faith's back Spike and she brought her son. Wait, why are you back exactly?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My so called mother kicked my ass out." Faith said.  
  
"Oh, well . . . So, are you going to stay with us?"  
  
"Of course she is! We wouldn't let her live on the streets. Faith is going to move into your room along with the baby." Joyce said.  
  
"Cool, I guess. He doesn't cry all night does he?" Buffy asked. "Not that I'm being picky or anything but . . ."  
  
"No, he's pretty much out of that stage." Faith said. "I think I should go put Connor down for the night. We'll catch up later B?"  
  
"For sure. Night Connor." Buffy said to the passing baby.  
  
"That's a lot for one night. Faith a bleeding mother." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it." Buffy said. "I wonder who the dad is."  
  
"More like the man that doesn't want to take care of his bloody business. Just up and leaves Faith and Connor like that." Spike said. "Poofter."  
  
"Yeah, who could do that to their kid?"  
  
"Like I said, a poofter."  
  
"You two should head on up to bed. Church tomorrow." Joyce said.  
  
"Okay mom, we're going." Buffy said.  
  
She turned around and followed Spike up the stairs. They walked before stopping in front of Buffy's door.  
  
"'Fraid this is where we say goodbye luv." Spike said.  
  
"We don't have to." Buffy said, wrapping her arms around Spike's waist.  
  
"Faith." Spike said.  
  
"Darn." Buffy said, pouting. "Night Spike."  
  
"Night pet." He said and quickly kissed her before heading to his room.  
  
Buffy opened the door and walked in to find Faith sitting on her bed (the one that was used for when they had a girl staying, or when Faith came for visits) staring at the boy that lay in an old beaten crib. Buffy recognized it as her brother's from when he was a baby.  
  
"Hey Faith. How are you?"  
  
"Five by five." Faith said.  
  
"Want to get all caught up and that now?" Buffy asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Sounds like a plan B." Faith said. "How's school? The gang?"  
  
"School is, well, school. Gang's good, a little shook up with Angel back and all but good."  
  
"Angel's back? That son of a bitch." Faith said. "Are you okay B? You two were all . . . In love when he left."  
  
"No we weren't. I thought it was Faith, but since . . . Well it just wasn't."  
  
"Did I hear a since?" Faith asked. "You're in love? With who? Riley?"  
  
"Riley! Ha, no. Good guess." Buffy said.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I'll tell you who I love if . . . If you tell me who's the father."  
  
"I cant."  
  
"Look, Faith, I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. You can trust me like I know I can trust you with what I would tell you. Please, Faith." Buffy begged.  
  
"I want to B, I do, but its not that easy, you know?" Faith said.  
  
"Well, do I know him?"  
  
"So what's this now? 21 questions?" Faith joked.  
  
"No, I'm just curious!" Buffy said. "So, do I?"  
  
"Yes you do." Faith said.  
  
"Do I like him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he one of my friends?"  
  
"You're getting ridiculous now." Faith said. "Are you going to tell me who you're in love with?"  
  
"No way. I'm not telling until I get an answer from you."  
  
"Who cares? I already know who it is."  
  
"No you don't." Buffy said.  
  
"Want to bet?" Faith asked.  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"How did-Nope, wrong." Buffy said, catching herself.  
  
"Whatever. I know its him."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, besides the little kiss you two shared out in the hallway. Body language." Faith said. "Surprised none of your friends know."  
  
"You saw that?" Buffy asked. "You wont tell. Right? Faith you have to promise. If Skye found out she'd never forgive me and she's my best friend I wouldn't be able to live without her." Buffy rambled on.  
  
"I wont tell B, relax. Your secrets safe with me."  
  
"Like yours would be with me. Faith, please, I kind of feel like I need to know who it is. You're my cousin and I love you like a sister. I practically grew up with you here on weekends and that." Buffy said.  
  
"I want to Buffy. But it would just . . . You'd not only hate me, but you'd think I was a slut." Faith said.  
  
"No I wouldn't! I could never hate you over something like that. This guy is an asshole for leaving you to take care of a kid all by yourself."  
  
"No, he isn't B. He's a great guy. He didn't leave Connor or me, we made the decision together and he tried to be there, but there isn't much he could do. But, I know that if I had he would be there, helping us, taking care of his responsibility. He's that kind of guy, he's an amazing guy that any girl is lucky to have. Plus, he's in love with someone else and it would ruin their relationship. He doesn't want that. And if it makes him happy, then I have to agree. I just want him to be happy." Faith said, tears silently beginning to stream down her face.  
  
"Xander." Buffy whispered. "Its Xander, isn't it?"  
  
When she got no response from Faith, she knew it was true. Xander was Connor's father. The "asshole" that had left them to fend for themselves, all alone. 'Oh my.' Buffy thought. 'Xander and Faith. . . They . . . Ew.'  
  
"You're right. He is a great guy Faith." Buffy said. "I just . . . Xander."  
  
"I'm sorry. It was just one night. The best night of my fucking life." Faith said with a laugh. "But he doesn't love me, he loves Anya and I cant do anything about it."  
  
"Faith." Buffy said.  
  
She walked over to her and sat on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Its just hard to . . . That is Xander's baby. You two . . ."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Faith said. "So, you and Spike."  
  
"Me and Spike. Spike and I." Buffy said.  
  
"How did this all happen?"  
  
"Long story." Buffy said.  
  
"I have a while." Faith said.  
  
Buffy laughed and sat back against the wall. Faith joined in next to her and Buffy began her long story.  
  
~ Okay, well, this chapter sucked! I know it did. So come on bad reviews, I'm waiting! Its kind of short, but I hope you can deal. I might be putting something up really soon. Well, if I get reviews! Hint hint! LoL ~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
.:A/N:. Maybe I'm in a writing mood or something, but here's another chapter for you and who knows, maybe another just as soon. Or maybe not. I have a huge ass project I need to work on really muchly so sorry if another chapter isn't up for a few nights!  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy, Faith are you two awake yet?" Joyce asked as she opened the door to the girls' bedroom.  
  
She opened it to only find the both asleep in Faith's bed. Both snoring away without a care in the world. They looked at peace, as if they had removed something that had been holding them back. Secrets. Joyce didn't want to wake them, but Hank would be furious if they missed church.  
  
"Girls, girls wake up." Joyce said as she gently shook Buffy.  
  
"Mom? Mom, what time is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Its time to get up is what time it is. Church starts in ten minutes." Joyce said.  
  
"What? Oh crap. Faith, Faith get up! Mom, could you take care of Connor?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Already done. He's downstairs with Spike. Please hurry."  
  
"We will." Buffy said and smiled at her mother. "We'll be down in nine."  
  
"That's my Buffy." Joyce said and left.  
  
"Faith, get the hell up. We're going to be late." Buffy said.  
  
"What?" Faith asked, opening her eyes. "Shit! I forgot."  
  
"SHH." Buffy said. "Come on, get dressed."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Faith said, sitting up. "What do I wear?"  
  
"Um, a dress. You don't have any do you?"  
  
"Nope." Faith said.  
  
"You can borrow one of my church dresses then."  
  
"You mean you have more then one?" Faith asked.  
  
"I am the minister's daughter Faith, what do you expect?" Buffy asked, searching through her closet.  
  
She found a knee length black one, which would look amazing on Faith. It wasn't too tight, yet not too loose. She handed it to Faith who stared at it.  
  
"Hmm, this should be interesting."  
  
"You can't say you've never worn a dress."  
  
"Well I haven't in a fucking long time. You know I don't usually get all dressed up." Faith said.  
  
"I think it will look great on you. Its black." Buffy said and Faith laughed.  
  
"So, what are you going to where?" Faith asked as she began to change into the dress.  
  
"Not sure yet . . ." Buffy said. "Oh, this."  
  
She pulled out a knee length white skirt that flowed loosely. Faith just looked at her and laughed for a minute before letting out one of her comments.  
  
"Usually you'd want to wear something a bit less revealing B."  
  
"Oh haha. And this." Buffy said, lifting a white tank top from her drawer with a thin white button up sweater.  
  
"Very churchy." Faith said.  
  
"Brush your hair or do whatever, just hurry up." Buffy said as she quickly ran the brush through her golden locks.  
  
"I'm hurrying!" Faith yelled, stealing the brush from Buffy and doing the same. "Where's Connor?"  
  
"Downstairs with Spike, relax." Buffy said. "Now, come on."  
  
Buffy grabbed Faith's wrist and the two stumbled out of the bedroom and down the stairs. They ran into the living room to see Spike holding Connor. Buffy watched as Spike played patty cake with him and couldn't help but let out an "awe".  
  
"Connor, baby." Faith said, taking him from Spike. "You look handsome."  
  
"'Ello Buffy." Spike said. "You look nice."  
  
"Hey Spike. Not too bad yourself."  
  
"Quit the lovey dovey there's a kid in the room." Faith said.  
  
"I don't know what . . ." Spike started.  
  
"She knows Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"She does? You told her?"  
  
"Well, she kind of knew." Buffy said.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Okay come on girls and boys." Joyce said, walking into the room. "Church time."  
  
~*~  
  
"God could that have been more boring?" Faith asked as she walked out of the church.  
  
Buffy, Spike, Skye and Riley slowly followed behind. Willow, Xander, Oz and Anya didn't go to church so they weren't present at the time. Skye and Riley knew about Faith having a son, but like Spike, they didn't know who the "poofter" was.  
  
"You'll get used to it. Trust me." Buffy said.  
  
"So guys. What do you want to do? I mean Joyce is looking after Connor, so Faith is free, right?" Skye asked.  
  
"Free as a bird." Faith said.  
  
"Why don't we hit the Bronze then?" Skye asked.  
  
"I'm in." Buffy said and they all agreed. "Just let me change of these ugly clothes."  
  
"Same, Buffy, think I could borrow some clothes?" Skye asked.  
  
"Sure, you could borrow your top and jeans." Buffy said. "Or take it back you know, whatever."  
  
Skye laughed. "Cool."  
  
"We'll meet you guys down in the living room in a few, k?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think we can wait." Riley said.  
  
"Yeah." Spike said.  
  
"Great." Buffy said.  
  
The two boys stood awkwardly as they watched the girls disappear up the stairs. They moved into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Spike looked to Riley, nodded then looked back at the floor. They sat in a chilling silence for a few minutes. Spike didn't hate Riley; he just had a strong disliking for him. Same goes for Riley, Spike just gave off this bad guy vibe, he didn't see what Skye saw in him.  
  
"So who do you love?" Riley asked out of nowhere.  
  
"What?" Spike asked, a little confused.  
  
"Well, Skye told me that you dumped her because you love someone else. Who?"  
  
"That's none of your bloody business." Spike snapped.  
  
"Cant be anyone out of our little gang now could it? You don't know many people; I hardly doubt you're in love with them. Is it Willow, Anya?"  
  
Spike noticed how he never mentioned Buffy. As if Riley had her, as if she was his. Spike laughed at him in his mind, he actually thought he had a chance with Buffy. It was pathetic. Maybe if he had never came to Sunnydale, sure Riley would stand a chance, but not now, not that Buffy loved him.  
  
"Sorry mate, I don't fall for other guys' ladies." Spike said with a laugh.  
  
"Who else? If not Skye then . . . No. It can't be . . . Buffy?"  
  
"'Fraid not." Spike lied.  
  
God how he wanted to just laugh at Riley for having the one thing he wanted most. Buffy. But he knew that if he did that, Buffy would hate him and he wouldn't risk losing her for anything. Not even the pleasure of seeing this bloody poof looking miserable.  
  
"Then who?" Riley asked.  
  
"You don't know her." Spike said. "My bird, back in England. Dru."  
  
"Dru? Isn't that a guys name?"  
  
"Druscilla is her full name. Dru for short. Not like Riley is too manly itself."  
  
"Better then Spike, what kind of name is that?" Riley asked.  
  
"The kind that . . ."  
  
"Are you two fighting?" Skye asked as she walked into the room, the others close behind.  
  
"No." Riley said, standing. "All set?"  
  
"Yep." Buffy said.  
  
"Great. You look beautiful pet. You too Faith, Skye." Spike said.  
  
"Thanks." Faith and Buffy said in unison while Skye just stood there.  
  
Buffy was in a short jean lace up skirt and a white short sleeved shirt that had a multi coloured butterfly on it. Her hair was back into a ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging loose. Faith was in a pair of black jeans and a plain black tank top with a leather jacket covering it. Her hair was left down, same as earlier. Skye was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were quite tight and a sky blue halter-top that showed off her bareback. Her blonde hair was left down and curled. Riley rolled his eyes at Spike before walking over to Buffy. He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Save me a dance?" He asked, looking back at Spike who looked pissed.  
  
"Um, sure Riley." Buffy said.  
  
"Great, and maybe after that you'd let me buy you a drink. Not trying to put pressure on you."  
  
"No, that'd be nice thank you Riley." Buffy said.  
  
She pulled out of his arms and joined Faith and Spike behind him and Skye. They walked out of the Summers house and started down the sidewalk. Spike leaned in more to Buffy.  
  
"What was that luv?" He asked, sounding not too pleased.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, but if I said no then he'd know something was up. I always dance with Riley. Don't worry, you'll have your turn later on." Buffy said, sweetly.  
  
"Whatever." Spike said, coldly.  
  
Buffy looked at him oddly, she didn't think he'd be this angry with her. It was as if him and Riley were true enemies. And all it was was a simple dance and drink. Not like she was going to make out with him, or more.  
  
"What's up his ass?" Faith asked Buffy.  
  
"I . . . I don't know." She said as she watched Spike kind of wander off by himself when they entered the club. "I think he's mad cause I said I'd dance with Riley but . . . I don't know."  
  
The two caught up to the others and saw that they had found Anya, Xander, Oz and Willow. Buffy was glad to see them all, in a way. I mean, she kind of felt sympathy for both Faith and Xander and also felt a little awkward being the only one knowing their secret.  
  
"Faith, you're back." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, hello Xander." Faith said, sitting.  
  
"Faith's got a kid." Skye said.  
  
"Skye!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"What? She does." Skye said.  
  
"Well maybe that was something she wanted to tell them and not have you just blurt it out like its nothing." Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry Buffy, I didn't know it was that bad." Skye said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm just confused and angry right now. I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
"Wait a minute here! Faith you have a kid?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, his name is . . ." Faith stopped when she felt Xander gently kick her leg. "Well, long story. Basically I have a kid."  
  
"Stupid father. He just left you?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that. He's a great guy, he is. And we made the decision to give him up together. Then I got him back. Anyways, this guy, he doesn't truly love me although I always will love him." Faith said.  
  
"That's sad." Anya said. "So how was he sex wise?"  
  
"Anya!" Buffy and Xander both yelled.  
  
"Sorry. Don't want to get on your grumpy side." Anya said. "I was just asking."  
  
"Well that's a stupid question to ask." Buffy said. "Anyways."  
  
"Hey, where'd Captain Peroxide go?" Xander asked.  
  
"I guess he must have wandered off." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, too bad." Xander said, sarcastically.  
  
"Enough talk about Spike. Lets dance." Skye said, grabbing Riley.  
  
'Thank god.' Buffy thought. She watched as the other two guys were helplessly dragged away. She turned to Faith; she was relived, because finally Riley was gone.  
  
"Maybe I should go find Spike. Who knows what he's doing." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. I'll just chill here."  
  
"Sure? You could come."  
  
"Just go." Faith said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Buffy looked at her cousin once more before heading off to the door. She thought maybe Spike had gone outside for a smoke or something. She walked around a bit before it started to rain, so she headed back in. She walked over to where the bar was and saw Spike taking a drink of his newly gotten beer. Buffy made her way over to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Can I get one of those two?" She asked him.  
  
"No pet. Not good for the little one." He said, touching her stomach.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry about earlier. I won't dance with Riley if it will make you happy." Buffy said.  
  
"'S okay luv. I owe you an apology myself. Wasn't very nice to you back there." Spike said. "Forgive me?"  
  
"How could I not? Your handsome charm is hard for any girl not to fall for." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Continue." Spike said and she laughed.  
  
"I love you Spike."  
  
"Love you too pet."  
  
"What?!" Skye yelled from behind them.  
  
Buffy turned around to see Skye standing there. She looked hurt, as if she had just been shot and this tore Buffy apart inside. She didn't want to hurt Skye that was the last thing on her mind.  
  
"Skye, I can explain." Buffy said.  
  
"You're the one he loves? You're the one he broke up with me for? You're supposed to be my best friend Buffy! How could you? And you Spike? My best friend?" Skye yelled, her mascara now running down her cheeks.  
  
"Skye, please." Buffy said.  
  
"No! You . . . Our friendship is over Buffy!" Skye yelled and ran off.  
  
"Skye wait!" Buffy yelled and went to run after her but Spike grabbed her waist.  
  
"Best to leave her pet." Spike said.  
  
"But . . ." Buffy said, turning around. "She's my friend. Best friend. God, what have I done?"  
  
Buffy buried her face in Spike as she cried. Her friends stood around her, shocked and confused. They didn't understand anything of what just happened. Buffy and Spike in love? Especially Riley, he was a mess. He couldn't see this. He couldn't watch her be in his arms. He turned around and ran out after Skye. When he got outside, he felt the rain pour down on him. He saw Skye walking towards her house and ran after her.  
  
"Skye!" He yelled. "Skye wait!"  
  
She stopped and turned around to see Riley running to her. He stopped and handed her his coat to put on. She smiled and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"You need that more then me." Riley said.  
  
"Riley . . ." Skye said and kissed him.  
  
"Skye we cant do this." He said, pushing her away.  
  
"Oh come on Riley. Do you honestly think they care? Spike and Buffy are in love! Hello, no one will care if we get together or just . . . You know what I mean! Move on man! She doesn't love you, she loves Spike!" Skye said.  
  
Riley waited a minute before taking Skye in his arms and kissing her passionately. That's just what he needed, to move on. He had to face it. Buffy didn't love him and she never would.  
  
~ Uh, okay. Well, you know the drill. This sucks, blah, blah, blah, review, blah, blah, blah ~ 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy leaned against the big old tree in the front yard of her house. She slid down the trunk of it and landed in the muddy grass, not caring that she covered her legs in it. She placed her head on her knees and quietly cried. She was upset that everyone had found out about Spike. Things seemed to be going to good to be true and now she had a baby to worry about. Another's life besides her own was in her care. She couldn't be selfish anymore, no it all changed now. Leaning back against the tree, Buffy rested her head on the hard trunk and rubbed her stomach. What was she going to do? Was she going to keep it? Or give it up like Faith had? It wasn't like she was going to tell Angel it was his. What was she going to tell her parents? God, what would she say? Mom, dad, I got raped and now I'm pregnant. Ha, right. She was lost. She was lost and needed help. But who could she turn to for it?  
  
"Buffy, luv, are you okay?"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to see Spike standing over her. His leather duster still wet from the previous rain shower. He knelt down in front of her, cupping her chin in his hand.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" He asked.  
  
"Kind of." Buffy said. "I'm fine. I just needed to think. About things. About the baby."  
  
Spike kind of let out a sigh and sat next to her. He could feel his pants beginning to soak, wondering how Buffy could just sit there, in a short skirt. He draped an arm over her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I want to keep it Spike. I do. But I don't know if I can. What if I'm not a good mother? I mean I'm only 16 Spike. I can't do this on my own." Buffy said.  
  
"You will be an amazing mother. And you wont be on your own, ever. I'm here and I always will be. I'll look out for you and the little bit." Spike said. "I'll love her like my own."  
  
"Spike, I can't ask you to do that."  
  
"You're not. I'm telling you." Spike whispered.  
  
"What am I going to tell my parents? That Angel . . . I cant." Buffy said.  
  
"Tell them . . . Tell them she's mine."  
  
"Are you sure . . . Spike, that'd mean . . ."  
  
"Buffy, it doesn't matter what it means. To me, she is mine."  
  
"She? You act as if you know it is for sure a girl." Buffy said.  
  
"Gut feeling." Spike said.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do with out you Spike. You make my life worth living."  
  
"Same to you pet. Same to you." Spike said, kissing the top of her head. "What do you say we go inside and get dried off?"  
  
"Sounds good." Buffy said.  
  
Spike stood up, pants soaked with mud and offered his hand to Buffy. She took it and he pulled her up. Her once white legs had turned a somewhat dirty brown colour. She looked at herself and whined.  
  
"Why did I have to sit in the mud?"  
  
"Don't ask me luv." Spike said. "So, after we get cleaned up, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Can we just lay together? You know, and talk. About stuff." Buffy said.  
  
"Whatever you want baby." Spike said and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Spike."  
  
~*~  
  
"Faith, how are you?" Xander asked, sitting next to her. "With the baby."  
  
"Five by five."  
  
"You don't have to pretend with me. I know everything, remember? I was there." Xander said.  
  
"Things are fine Xander, trust me."  
  
"Can I see him? I understand if . . ."  
  
"Of course, he is after all yours too." Faith said.  
  
"Thank you." Xander said. "So, the Buffster and Captain Peroxide, who'd ever thought?"  
  
"I'm surprised you never noticed." Faith said. "They've been giving off all the signs."  
  
"I'm a bad friend." Xander said, shaking his head.  
  
"No, you are a great friend." Faith said. "Buffy would be lost without you."  
  
"No she wouldn't. Buffy is strong, she'd be just fine without Xander holding her back."  
  
"Stop putting yourself down. She loves you. And I see why." Faith said.  
  
"Faith please. You know I cant."  
  
"I know YOU cant. But I still can."  
  
"Xander! There you are!" Anya said, kissing him. "Where were you?" She said, pulling back and hitting him on the arm. "You left me."  
  
"Calm down Ahn. I didn't leave you. I just came to say hi to Faith, she's alone."  
  
"Well, you said hi. Can we leave now? Everyone left. Skye and Riley. Oz and Willow." Anya said.  
  
"Faith, want to walk with us?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. You guys go ahead." Faith said.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later." Xander said.  
  
He took Anya's hand in his and Faith watched as they disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked around her room, cleaning up the mess her and the girls had made earlier. She had taken a nice, warm shower before changing into a pair of light blue pajama pants with clouds and suns on them, along with a matching blue tank top. She threw a sweater back into the drawer and crawled on to her bed. Her arms had goose bumps on them, so she pulled the covers tight around her.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked as he opened the door.  
  
He saw her trying to get warmed up under the covers. Smiling, he walked over and crawled in next to her. He laid down and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Is it really cold?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Here." Spike said and got under the covers. "Body heat."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said.  
  
"So luv, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
She turned to face him and he rolled onto his back. She moved so her head was resting on his chest once again and she looked up at him.  
  
"About things." Buffy said.  
  
"What things?"  
  
"The baby. I don't know anything about babies. I don't know how to change their diaper. I don't know how to feed them. I don't know how to properly put them down for a nap. I don't know so many things." Buffy said.  
  
"You'll learn pet, you will. We'll learn together." Spike said.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Spike, you're helping me so much."  
  
"I love you Buffy." Spike said. "Now, get some sleep."  
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
"For a while."  
  
Buffy smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off.  
  
~*~  
  
'Knock. Knock. Knock.'  
  
Buffy ran from the kitchen to get the door. Xander stood there, his face confused when Buffy answered. She knew he was there to see Connor, but he didn't know she knew. She ushered him inside and sat him in the living room.  
  
"Faith is out with my mom but I'm babysitting Connor. If you want you can see him."  
  
"Why would I want to see Connor? No, I wanted to talk to uh, you. You know, about, uh, Spike and uh, you." Xander said.  
  
"Oh, well then. Talk away."  
  
"I was hoping you would. To explain. Why? Why Spike?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you. Why Anya?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buff, that's not a fair question." Xander said.  
  
"Oh, why not? You can ask me why I love Spike but I can't ask you the same thing? I think it is fair." Buffy said. "And if you don't answer neither do I."  
  
"Okay, fine." Xander said.  
  
"Xander, there's something I need to tell you." Buffy said.  
  
"What? You're pregnant with Spike's baby?" Xander joked.  
  
"I . . . No. That I know Connor is yours."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who told you that?"  
  
"No one. Well, kind of, I guessed." Buffy said. "But don't worry. I wont tell a soul."  
  
"Does Spike know?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, I never told."  
  
"Thank you. I think. Can I see him?"  
  
"Of course. He's upstairs. No ones home so don't worry." Buffy said.  
  
"Where's Faith at anyway? Spike? Your parents?" Xander asked.  
  
"Parents took Faith to the mall to get some clothes. Spike is at his group thingy."  
  
"Oh." Was all Xander said before following Buffy up to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Faith sighed as she headed into yet another girly store with Joyce. Hank had wandered off to get something's for Connor. She rolled her eyes at the pink top that Joyce held up and she took it as a no.  
  
"Faith, what stores do you usually shop in?"  
  
"Well, I don't." Faith said truthfully.  
  
"Right. Um, how about this?" Joyce asked, holding up a pair of black, leather pants.  
  
"I like." Faith said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Anybody home?" Spike asked as he walked into the Summers house.  
  
He looked around downstairs before heading up stairs. He checked his room and threw his coat in before walking over to Buffy's. Opening the door, he saw Buffy and Xander on the floor playing with Connor.  
  
"Spike, hey." Buffy said, standing. "We were just playing with Connor."  
  
"I see pet." Spike said.  
  
"I should go. Thanks Buffy." Xander said, putting Connor back into his crib.  
  
"No problem, anytime." Buffy said.  
  
"Bye." Xander said and walked past Spike, brushing his shoulder.  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy and sat next to her on the bed. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"How was your group meeting thing?"  
  
"'S okay." Spike said.  
  
"That's good." Buffy said.  
  
"How was your time with Xander? See he isn't still mad."  
  
"Oh, he's not all happy." Buffy said. "But its Skye I'm worried about."  
  
"Don't. She'll come around, she always does." Spike said.  
  
"I don't think she will this time." Buffy said. "This time, I think it's for good."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and Spike took her in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Riley walked into the Bronze, Skye on his arm. He looked down at her and smiled. Last night they had both moved on. They'd truly given up on the ones they longed for and found happiness in each other.  
  
"I'm going to go get us some drinks. Why don't you find a table?" Riley said.  
  
"Okay." Skye said and kissed him before walking away.  
  
She found a table that was off by itself. Sitting down, she saw Willow, Oz, Anya and Xander all at their normal table. She smiled at them as the two couples headed off to dance. She missed them. But, her and Buffy couldn't be friends so she had to forget about them.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
She looked up to see Riley handing her a coke.  
  
"Thanks Ri."  
  
"You're welcome." Riley said and sat down. "Want to dance?"  
  
"Um, okay, yeah." Skye said.  
  
The two walked over to where everyone was dancing. They stood next to Willow and Oz and Willow smiled at the two. Skye smiled back and wrapped her arms around Riley's neck as he pulled her into him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Spike, maybe we should go home. I mean what if Skye's here? Which she probably is because she's always here and then we'll fight and then . . ."  
  
"SHH. Buffy, who cares? We're here together, we're in love and we're going to have a nice time. Now, why don't we dance?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Buffy said.  
  
"Always am pet."  
  
Spike took her hand and walked over to a free space on the floor. He wrapped her arms around her small waist and she rested her head on his chest. She watched the others dancing and when she saw Skye and Riley, she turned her head. Were they here together? Were they a couple? Why did she care? She shouldn't. She should just concentrate on Spike and his hotness.  
  
~ Okay, yeah, well, another chapter we have here. Hope you liked it. I tried to do a couple um, different people besides Spike and Buffy. Yeah, I know, its crap. But, please review either way ~s 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike and Buffy walked over to the gang that had just settled down.  
  
"Buffy, Spike, you're here. Together. Holding hands." Willow said.  
  
"Is that a problem? Cause we could leave." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, no, sit." Willow said.  
  
"Okay. Are Riley and Skye here together?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know anything. I told you I don't know. Why do you keep questioning me?"  
  
"Okay Will, I was just curious. And I think you just answered my question." Buffy said.  
  
"Want to go?" Spike whispered into Buffy's ear.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Buffy said. "So, how are you guys?"  
  
"We're good. How are you? You're good right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Will, calm down. Too much caffeine?" She looked at Oz and he nodded. "I'm great though, well except for the fact that I just lost my best friend. Not that you guys aren't but Skye . . ."  
  
"We understand Buff." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, no worries." Oz added.  
  
"Um, I'm going to go get myself a drink." Willow said.  
  
"I can go get it." Oz said.  
  
"No, that's okay baby, I think I need to go." Willow said and left.  
  
"I'll just . . ." Oz said and followed.  
  
"Well, thank god it's not awkward or anything." Buffy said.  
  
"Its not you Buffy. It's the fact you're in love with Spike."  
  
"Oh, Anya, thanks, that makes it better." Buffy said.  
  
"I'll go." Spike said.  
  
"No Spike, you don't . . ."  
  
"Buffy, its okay. You have fun with your friends. I'll see you at home." He said.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Spike kissed Buffy on the forehead before getting up and leaving. She turned back to the couple with a sadder look on her face.  
  
"Maybe I should just go." Buffy said.  
  
"No, stay Buff. We can have some fun, like old times." Xander said.  
  
"I . . . I guess so."  
  
"Great. Hey, there's Will." Xander said as Willow sat down with Oz. "Hello my friend. Oh look, you have a drink. It's a very nice looking drink."  
  
"Thank you Xander." Willow said. "Oz picked it out for me."  
  
She looked at Oz and gently kissed him. Xander rolled his eyes and turned back to Anya. Buffy sat there, feeling alone. They were both couples and now that Spike was gone, well, she wasn't one.  
  
"I think I'm going to go now." Buffy said. "Thanks for, um, thanks."  
  
"Buffy no. We didn't . . ."  
  
"Its not you Will. I just need to go."  
  
Buffy stood up and headed outside. She opened the doors and the cool air hit her bare arms. She walked fast as she passed guys that were looking at her oddly and was looking down when she ran into someone.  
  
"Whoa. Why in such a rush?"  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry. I was just leaving to go home." Buffy said, looking up at him.  
  
"Not staying with the friends?" He asked.  
  
"No, they don't want me. Well they do, but its weird. Besides I want to be with you." Buffy said.  
  
"I do too pet, with you. But you need your friends and its me who's stopping you from being with them."  
  
"I don't understand though. I just don't. They accepted Willow and Xander after that whole . . . And it's all cool now. Why can't they like us?"  
  
"I don't know. But don't worry about it luv, you and your friends always end up . . . Well, friends."  
  
"I guess you're right. Want to go home now?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~ This is short. But I have to leave so I'm putting it up. I'm already working on the next chapter so it'll be up soon! Review please ~ 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy! Buffy get in here!" Faith yelled from their room.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, poking her head in.  
  
"What the hell is this doing in the bathroom?" She asked, holding up an empty pregnancy test box.  
  
"Um, that's not mine." Buffy said.  
  
"Then who's is it? Spike's?"  
  
"Could be." Buffy said.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Faith asked. "And I want the truth Buffy. I'm not going to tell anyone that you are it's just . . . I understand what you're going through."  
  
"I didn't plan it okay? It just, well it just . . . I didn't want this."  
  
"Is it Spike's?"  
  
"Um, yeah, yeah it is. Its Spike's baby girl." Buffy said.  
  
"Whoa, B. So, how was he?"  
  
"Can we not talk about that?" Buffy asked, blushing.  
  
It wasn't like she actually knew what Spike was like. They had never even had sex before so what was she supposed to tell Faith?  
  
"Okay. I understand. So, what are you going to do? Going to tell the rents?"  
  
"Yes . . . No. I don't know."  
  
"I vote yes. They'd understand. They're cool like that." Faith said.  
  
"How would you know? You never told them you were having a baby. They would totally wig and send Spike away. I couldn't deal."  
  
"Okay, so that's out. Are you going to keep it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I want to. But . . . I know Spike would help me if I did and I don't want to give her up and regret it, like you." Buffy said. "Why does this have to be so hard?"  
  
"I don't know. That's just the way it is I guess. Life is hard." Faith said.  
  
"We should get going, school and all."  
  
"Right. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Sure thing." Buffy said and left.  
  
~*~  
  
*Bell*  
  
Buffy walked out of her class alone. Willow was staying behind to talk to the teacher so; Buffy was a loner for a while. Xander and Anya were probably off in the janitors closet and she hadn't seen Spike all day. It was kind of worrying her.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy recognized that voice, how could she forget? Angel. 'God, what does he want now?' Buffy thought. She turned around, kind of angry, kind of scared.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, I heard you and Spike were a couple. Its not true right?" Angel asked, sounding jealous.  
  
"Sorry Angel, but it is. I am in love with Spike." Buffy said. "Now, I got to go."  
  
"No, I want to talk." Angel said, putting his arm around her waist. "So, are you fucking him?"  
  
"That is none of your business. Let me go." Buffy said, trying to pull off being brave.  
  
"Sorry, you're right. It isn't." He said. "Go run along you little slut. Wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting."  
  
"Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"That's what everyone thinks of you. They think that you're some stupid little whore."  
  
"Stop it." Buffy said.  
  
"Know what? Maybe I should tell your parents? I'm sure it's their business." Angel said.  
  
"No, you wouldn't. You cant. They wouldn't believe you if you did."  
  
"Oh and who are they going to believe Buffy? Spike, guy who gets into trouble or moi, the angel. I think we all know the answer to that one." Angel said.  
  
"Angel please, you can't tell them." Buffy begged.  
  
"Why? Because they might send good old William away? Hmm, come to think of it . . ."  
  
Buffy just glared at him and started to walk off but felt a hand on her arm. Angel gripped it tightly, causing Buffy to let out a silent scream.  
  
"Don't walk away from me." Angel said.  
  
"Angelus, leave her alone." Spike said, coming up to them. "Get your arm off of her."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or this." Spike said before bringing his fist up and punching Angel right in the nose.  
  
He let go of Buffy and stumbled backwards, losing balance. Buffy looked at Spike and hugged him. He gently removed her from his arms and without a word walked over to Angel.  
  
"Think you can just do that to her? Huh? Think you can just bloody do what you like?" Spike yelled and punched him once more, knocking him off his feet. "Think you can hurt her and get away with it? Ha, wrong."  
  
Angel just laughed at Spike's comments as he looked up at him from the ground. He wasn't scared of Spike; at least he didn't let anyone see if he was. Spike though, didn't see what was so funny about this.  
  
"Maybe not, but it was fun while it lasted. Jealous? Jealous that I had her screaming my name and not yours?"  
  
"Shut up!" Spike yelled and kicked him in the ribs. "I bloody well know for a fact that she was not screaming your name at anytime! And if she was, it was for you to get the hell off of her!"  
  
"Spike, please. Just let it go." Buffy said, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"Buffy, I can't." He said, pulling away from her touch.  
  
"Well, I am not going to watch you get yourself hurt, or worse."  
  
"Then don't." Spike said.  
  
"You just want me to leave you?" She asked.  
  
"You said it not me luv. Are you leaving?" Spike asked, coldly.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike once more before running off. She passed people trying to get to the fight. Tears were beginning to sting her eyes and her vision was getting blurry. Then all of a sudden, everything just went black.  
  
~ Um, sucky, sucky chapter I know. But, um, well EmilyTheStrange1 isn't on. Damn her. JK! You know I love you. LoL. Anyways, review please. Oh, and do you think that I should of made Faith find out or not? Ah, I don't know ~ 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka  
Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling  
helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But  
something from her past stops her from being with him.  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby  
Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not  
owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest  
vampire . . . walking.  
.:A/N:. Sorry for the long wait, but here's another chapter. Ignore the  
last a/n. Thanks to EmilyTheStrange1 (go check out her stories), she had it  
in her email. And, she did practically write this, coming up with the ideas  
and all. So, it'd be pretty impossible to do this without all her help.  
Well, I'm going to stop rambling now so you can get on with the reading.  
.:A/N 2:. Okay, something up, I don't know if its just my loser computer,  
or the site. But, when I upload, its like, well not the format I had it in.  
So, if it shows up bad, can you just deal until I get it up right? Thanks!  
~*~  
  
Spike sat by Buffy's side holding her hand in the small hospital room.  
Earlier when he was in the middle of fighting Angel an ambulance came to  
the school. Willow told him what was going on and she had told him to go  
with Buffy instead. Spike was worried about the baby, was she okay? Was  
Buffy okay?  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He looked down at Buffy and saw that she had woken up. She looked a little  
confused as to what had happened.  
  
"Yeah luv, I'm here." Spike said. "I'm sorry about yelling at you,  
fighting, everything. I love you Buffy, you had me worried."  
  
"I love you too. As for the apology I think we can arrange something."  
Buffy smiled. "What happened? My head feels like there's a herd of  
elephants stampeding around."  
  
"You bloody fainted is what happened."  
  
"I did?" Buffy asked. "Oh yeah. The baby? Is she okay?"  
  
"Don't know, haven't talked to the doc yet."  
  
"When will we know? Spike, I hope the baby isn't hurt." Buffy said.  
  
"She'll be fine. The doc's out talking to your parents."  
  
~*~  
  
Joyce sat in the waiting room at the hospital. She gripped her husband's  
hand tight, causing a tint of purple in his fingers. She looked up when she  
heard footsteps. An older man stood, wearing a white lab coat.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Summers?"  
  
The two stood and followed him into his office. They sat down in two chairs  
across from his desk.  
  
"I'm Doctor Leonard. Now, Buffy has been under a lot of stress lately, but  
both her and the baby will be okay. Of course she'll need lots of bed rest  
and soon she should back to her normal healthy self."  
  
"I think you have a mistake. Our Buffy cant be pregnant." Hank said.  
  
"No mistake, she is about 2 months along." Doctor Leonard said.  
  
"That's not possible. Buffy would never." Hank said, pushing his chair  
back.  
  
He ran out of the office and into Buffy's temporary room. Spike was on the  
bed, rubbing Buffy's stomach and holding her hand. Angrily, Hank walked  
over to the bed, stopping and glaring at the two.  
  
"Spike!" He yelled. "Get the hell away from her!"  
  
"Daddy?" Buffy asked, scared.  
  
Spike did as Hank told him. He had no clue why Buffy's father was so angry,  
angry with him. What had he done that was so bad? That made him so mad  
Buffy was afraid. Hank ignored Buffy and rammed Spike into the nearest  
wall, his hand clutching Spike's throat. Buffy started to cry in confusion  
and called her dad's name.  
  
"You little punk! What have you done to my little girl?" Hank yelled in his  
face. "I take you into my home and this is how you repay me?"  
  
"Daddy, let him go!" Buffy cried.  
  
Hank stared at the boy that he had pinned then back to his daughter. He  
stepped back, releasing Spike. Rubbing his throat, Spike leaned against the  
wall for support. Joyce walked into the room, hearing the cry of her  
daughter and went over to her side.  
  
"Buffy, say it isn't true, say you aren't pregnant."  
  
Everyone in the room froze as Joyce asked her this question. So many words  
ran through Buffy's head but she just couldn't manage to form them into  
sentences. The hurt she saw in her parents eyes made her want to lie, but  
the love in Spike's wanted her to tell the truth. She had two different  
choices and decided to do something hopefully her father would later  
understand. She decided to tell the truth. Closing her eyes, she took a few  
deep breaths before answering.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't say that."  
  
"You little slut! How could you do this to our family? You're a disgrace! I  
don't know if I can forgive you. And I'm sure the lord will not forgive  
you! Having sex before marriage is a sin. A sin." Hank said. "As for you  
Spike, back to England. You will never, I repeat never come near us  
including my daughter again!"  
"Buffy is anything but a slut! We were in love when we made this baby and  
we still are. Sending me away, forbidding me from seeing her, that will  
change nothing! I will always love her."  
"Don't worry Buffy, we'll find a nice home for the baby, no one will ever  
know." Joyce said, ignoring Spike.  
  
"No." Buffy said, placing her hand on her stomach. "I'm keeping this baby.  
Spike and me are going to love her and we will make this work. You will not  
take her away from me; you'll have to pry her from my dead hands if you  
try. She is my child, she is a part of me and nothing, and I mean nothing  
could change that. I'm keeping her."  
  
"Oh no you wont missy. If you keep this baby, you might as well get on that  
plane along with Spike." Hank said.  
  
"Happily." Buffy said.  
  
"Hank, calm down. Spike will go back to England, the baby will be off in a  
nice home, no one will ever find out about this." Joyce reassured.  
  
"I'm not bloody leaving." Spike said, standing straight.  
  
"I don't think you have a choice." Hank began. "You are underage and have  
no say in the decision."  
  
"Dad, you can't do that. I love him." Buffy said, fresh tears falling.  
  
"I will do what I see best and that's the end of it." Hank said, turning  
and walked out the room.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry Buffy." Joyce said and followed her husband out.  
  
Spike watched before sitting next to Buffy on her bed. She looked up at him  
into his deep blue eyes. She couldn't picture her life without him now. He  
was what she lived for. What kept her sane. What protected her from all  
the bad.  
  
"Spike, you . . . You can't leave me . . . Us."  
  
"I wont." Spike said.  
  
"But they'll make you. You heard my dad, you're underage. Nothing you say  
will change that."  
  
"SHH, Buffy, don't worry about that now luv. Just live in the moment."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes burned  
from crying so much and her heart ached at the thought of never being able  
to look into those blue eyes and have all her problems disappear, of never  
being held like this. Of never feeling loved again.  
  
~*~  
  
Faith, Xander, Anya, Willow and Oz all sat in the bedroom Faith and Buffy  
shared. They were waiting for Buffy to get home from the hospital and  
everyone was worried. Faith hadn't told them Buffy was pregnant or that  
Spike was the father. She knew Buffy wouldn't want them to know just yet  
and when they did found out, that she'd want to tell them herself.  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" Willow asked.  
  
"She'll be fine." Oz said.  
  
"But you don't know that. She could . . . She could be dead." Willow said.  
  
"I doubt that." Faith said.  
  
"Has anyone told Skye or Riley?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, would they really want to know?" Faith asked. "I haven't been here  
long, but I know the story."  
  
"I guess you're right, but, I just feel like they should know, you know?"  
Willow asked.  
  
"Well, I'll go give them a call." Xander asked, standing.  
  
"I'll help." Faith said. "I'll call Skye, you can get Riley."  
  
Xander nodded and Faith stood up before following him out of the door. They  
walked out into the hallway and when Xander went to walk down the stairs,  
Faith grabbed his arm.  
  
"Lets use the phone in her parents bedroom. We need to talk." Faith said.  
  
He nodded again and the two quickly hurried into the room, closing the door  
and locking it behind them. They sat down on the bed.  
  
"Should we call or talk first?" Xander asked.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Okay, go ahead." Xander said.  
  
"I never forgot that night. The night we made Connor." Faith said.  
  
"Its hard to just forget something like that."  
  
"I never forgot how much I loved you that night. Maybe I'm completely  
stupid, but you seemed to be at least a little bit in love with me. And  
that makes me happy, to know that Connor . . . That Connor was made out of  
love."  
  
"Faith . . ."  
  
"Don't . . . Say anything." She said.  
  
His face moved closer to hers and he felt her soft lips on his. The kiss  
grew into something more passionate, full of love. Xander kept telling  
himself this was wrong, he was in love with Anya, not Faith, but his heart  
didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. He'd always been in love with  
Faith, ever since the day they'd met. This kiss was like a reunion of their  
love, to show them that special thing they had. But it was wrong; no matter  
how much in love he was, he couldn't do that to Anya. She was too good to  
him. He pulled back, keeping her in his arms.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"But you can. See." Faith said, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
"No." Xander said, pushing her away. "I can't do this to Anya."  
  
"But you want to?" Faith asked and Xander stayed silent. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Its not that simple Faith."  
  
"Yes it is. It's really simple. You either love me or you don't. Look me in  
the eye and tell me you don't love me."  
  
Xander lifted his head so it was eye level to her. He tried to get those  
words out, but it wasn't happening. He couldn't deny his feelings for  
Faith, but he couldn't hurt Anya.  
  
"I . . . I cant." Xander said, standing. "Call Skye and Riley, I have to  
get back to Anya, my girlfriend."  
  
Faith sat there and watched him walk out on her.  
  
"I'll be waiting for when you can Xander." She said to herself as she  
picked up the phone.  
  
~ Well? Tell me what you think! ~ 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But  
  
something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
.:A/N:. Um, in a review that I got, Dawnlady said some things. I'm not going to diss her or anything, cause I get them. I just wanted to reply. Yep. Okay, "her parents get Faith and her baby into the house, they're having both Skye and Buffy making up with Spike in the bedchambers and they freak out now?" Well, they don't know much about Buffy and Spike, not Hank for sure. As for Skye, they didn't know that they were having sex and that, if that's what you meant. Why would they freak about Faith and her baby anyway? I don't know. Well, that's it. Thanks for the reviews people!  
  
~*~  
  
The cool, crisp breeze had no effect on Buffy's bare arms as she walked down the dark streets of Sunnydale, the only light coming from the few lampposts. She felt cold inside, bare. Her everything was being taken away from her, soon she would have nothing. The fear of being alone had taken over her, but she dare not let it show to her parents. That would only prove they had some kind of control over her, a way to make her weak. No, that would never happen. The only one who she could share her hurt with was the person who would no longer be with her in only a few short weeks. That thought made her incredibly weak inside, thinking that she had so little time left with the man she loved. Soon, weeks would turn to days, then days to hours when finally, that dreaded time would come. And the only love she'd ever wanted would disappear. Forever.  
  
The sound of a car pulling up behind her knocked her out of her thoughts and turning around, she saw her brother's mustang. The tinted window slowly rolled down and Buffy could make out the face of the person who had found her, pulled her out of her agonizing thoughts. Nick.  
  
"Buffy, are you even more insane then I thought? It's freezing!" Nick yelled. "Get in. Now."  
  
Buffy sighed and gripped the cold handle, pulling the door open. She fell into the passenger's seat and looked to her brother. He looked like he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep and Buffy wondered what could of possibly made him appear that way.  
  
"I see you found your car." Buffy said, starting a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, found it hidden in the woods. Some stupid dick must of fixed it up and hid it there. Probably wanted a free car." Nick said.  
  
"Well, its good you found it." Buffy said. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Sunnydale's not that big sis. Thought you would have figured that out by now."  
  
Buffy smiled at her brother. Sure, they weren't the best of friends, but still, they were family.  
  
"I guess. Better question is, why'd you want to find me?"  
  
"You are my sister Buffy, I don't want you roaming around town at night. You never know what kind of creeps are looking for pretty, young girls." Nick said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"My turn. What the fuck were you doing out here on a freaking cold night like this alone? Not to mention in that." Nick said, eying her tank top and sweats.  
  
"I just wanted to be alone, think. I didn't even realize it was this cold out. I know, I should have told someone I was going out, but I just didn't think anyone would really care about me. Not after what happened." Buffy said.  
  
"Right. So, you're really pregnant then? Its not some kind of unfunny joke that I do not get?"  
  
"Its no joke. Why would I want to joke about something like that?"  
  
"You know I'm going to have to beat your boyfriend up right. It's the code of brothers. We kill whoever touches out sister or sisters, but in this case . . ." Nick said and smiled at her.  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't want you to get yourself killed."  
  
"Saying I wont win?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
The two laughed for a minute, before going back to their silent mode. Buffy gazed out the window and watched the houses pass by. She noticed that they had driven around in circles. Was there some reason Nick didn't want to go home? Or was he just reading her mind?  
  
"Nick, where are we going?" Buffy asked, turning her gaze to him.  
  
"Uh, I didn't think you wanted to go home."  
  
"I don't. But, is there something else up? Something you're not telling me? Nick, I've known you since . . . Well, since forever and I know when you're keeping something from me. Tell me, please." Buffy begged.  
  
Nick sighed. "Look, Buffy, it really isn't any of your concern. You don't need to know."  
  
"Nick, you're starting to scare me. Please."  
  
"Its nothing. A few of the guys and me well . . . We did something. Something that isn't going to go down well with mom and dad or anyone for that matter. Something that you don't need to be involved in."  
  
"You honestly think I care? Nick, I'm pregnant! What can be worse then that?"  
  
"This."  
  
"I'm not going to get it out of you am I? God, you are impossible. Just like dad." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I am not like dad. Don't ever say that. I would never force you to do something you don't want to do, you know that."  
  
"Nick . . ."  
  
"Stop, you're making me seem soft. I should get you home. But, you never saw me."  
  
"Just drop me off here. So, well, they don't see the car."  
  
Nick stopped the car just around the corner of Revello Drive. Buffy planted a kiss on his cheek before jumping out of the car. Once again, the cool air surrounded her already frozen body. A tear trickled down her cheek, leaving a faint watermark along its way. Wiping it away with the back of her hand, she turned up the driveway to house number 1630, the place she had grown to know as home. But maybe soon, this place would no longer be called that. Maybe soon, she'll get out of here, out of Sunnydale and reunite with Spike. All she could do was hope. All she had was hope, and it was slowly dissolving.  
  
The porch light turned on just before she reached the stairs and she brought her eyes up from the ground to meet Faith's concerned expression. Buffy stood there, watching as Faith made her way down the cold driveway in her pajamas and bare feet.  
  
"B, where the hell have you been?" Faith asked, wrapping her arms around Buffy's shoulders.  
  
"I was . . . I was out. But, I was with . . . I was out."  
  
"You're freezing! C'mon, lets get you inside. Spike's been worried sick." Faith said.  
  
"He knows? I thought the whole locking in the room . . ."  
  
"Yeah, well, he still has a voice B and the door ain't that thick. I had to tell him."  
  
Buffy nodded and followed her cousin inside the house. The warmth of it hit her as she took her first step inside and she welcomed it. Although the cold didn't bother her, the heat seemed comforting, in a way.  
  
"You go up to your room, I'll bring you up some tea. Okay?" Faith asked, already in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy mumbled to herself as she dragged herself up the stairs.  
  
She could hear the heavy metal music coming from Spike's bedroom. Something deep inside of her almost made her break down the door to get to him, but it never rose. Letting out a soft sigh, she walked into her bedroom, quietly closing the door. She didn't want her parents, or Spike for that matter to know she was home. Heck, her parents probably didn't even realize she had gone, like they'd really care anyway, she was just an embarrassment to them now. Spike. She didn't want him to know, because it'd be better if he worried over her being gone then trying to escape his prison to see her. That was what it must have been like; a prison, only not allowed visitors. Her father was like the warden, while her mother the . . . Well, she didn't really play a part in any of this. She was too much in denial. How could her precious little girl go out and commit such a sin? But was it really her who had committed the sin?  
  
~*~  
  
Cordelia Chase tossed her brunette hair over her shoulder as she walked up the steps to Sunnydale High. She felt someone's eyes on her. But when she turned around and noticed it was only that "loser" Buffy, she threw her a dirty, snobby look and continued on her way. Buffy couldn't help but feel for the girl. Cordelia was still with Angel, and that wasn't good. Buffy guessed that Angel just hadn't shown his true colours yet.  
  
"Hey, Buffster, sitting all alone? No peroxide by your side?"  
  
Buffy looked over at the familiar voice to see Xander, Willow, Anya, Oz and Faith approaching her. She put on an "I'm so happy, nothings wrong" smile and stood. She only hoped it would fool her friends. To her dismay, her hope wasn't good enough.  
  
"What's with the fake smile?" Willow asked, knowing her friend all too well.  
  
"I . . . I don't know what you mean. This is all 100% real happy smile. See." Buffy said and smiled as big as she possibly could.  
  
"Buff, come on. Best friends since like . . . Well a long time." Xander said.  
  
"Fine, you guys win . . . It's Spike. He's going back to England in a few weeks." Buffy said, her smile disappearing quickly.  
  
"Oh my god, Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"No I'm not okay Will. The guy I love is leaving me. How can I possibly be okay?"  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy sighed and sat back down again. Today wasn't as cold and right now, she wanted it to be just that. Why did California have to be so damn warm all the time? Picking her bag up off the pavement, Buffy threw it over her shoulder and stood once again.  
  
"I have class. I'll catch you guys later." Buffy said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Buffy was gone.  
  
~ Ahem, okay, I know like nothing happened in this chapter, but I don't know! Ah, oh well. Okay again, I think that I'm going to make this longer then I intended, but I think I already told you that . . . Hmm, anyway, I am. I don't know exactly how many chapters, because every time I write it the way I planned, it never ends up being the exact same. So, I might add a few extra things in. Anyways, review please ~ 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy laid on her bed, motionless, except for the rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes were closed, but she couldn't sleep, not with everything that was happening. Standing, she walked over to the wall that separated her from Spike. Placing her hand on it, she cried softly to herself, being so close, but yet not being able to see, or touch him. She had to talk to him, she needed to, but she knew that her parents would see her sitting in the hall, and they weren't that stupid.  
  
Quickly, she pulled away from the wall and ran to her desk. She had an idea.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike stared up at the ceiling, as if he could see through to the stars above. He looked around the room, taking things in. This place had been like his home, something he hadn't thought of in a long time. But, his feelings for Buffy had grown too strong, out of control, and now, this was more of a prison then a home. The once comforting room felt small and bitter. If only Buffy were in it with him, then everything bad would disappear. He didn't even know if she had gotten home from the night before, all he wanted was some kind of reassurance that she was okay and maybe, maybe things would be better.  
  
His head perked up at the sound of a knock on his door. No one ever knocked, when Joyce brought his food, she just waltzed into the room like she owned the place . . . Which technically she did. Curiosity got to him though, and as his feet touched the cool floor, he saw something slide underneath the door. Walking over to it, he studied it for a few seconds before finally bending down and picking it up. Taking it back to his bed, he studied it some more, before recognizing the familiar handwriting. Buffy. Opening it, he took a deep breath before reading on.  
  
~ Spike,  
  
I got the idea to write you a letter; someway of telling you I was okay. I thought you might be worried, Faith said you were. I got home last night, I just didn't want to bug you with it, so I never told you. Spike, I miss you so much. I know it hasn't been that long since I saw you last, but it feels like forever. So much is going on and I just want you to hold me, but you cant. I hate my parents for pulling us apart, you say they could never, but you and I both know they could, if they really wanted. The bad part is, you're being punished for something you didn't even do. Spike, why not just tell them it wasn't you? Maybe they'd let you stay, maybe we could still be together. Just tell them, tell them I slept with Angel, I'd back it up. I know you don't want to go back to England, even if you don't admit it, I know you like it here. I should go now, before my parents find out what I'm doing. If you can, write me back. Somehow I'll get it.  
  
Love Buffy ~  
  
Spike noticed the tear stain on the paper, she had cried, she was sad. And he wasn't there to comfort her. Standing in almost what seemed like a blink of an eye, Spike pounded his fist into the wall, causing it to make a circle around his hand. He didn't feel much pain, but decided to scream anyways, as loud as he could, he needed to get it out. He didn't want the Summers to come running to his aid. But, he was too late, they'd heard him.  
  
The door flew open and both Hank and Joyce came running in. they stopped and took notice that half of Spike's arm was in the wall. Joyce gasped and ran downstairs to grab the first aid kit. Hank walked over to Spike and helped him pull his fist free of the wall.  
  
"Now you're destroying my house?" Hank asked, some anger in his voice.  
  
Spike just ignored him and tried to concentrate on the pain in his hand. He watched as the blood flew freely from his cut knuckles.  
  
"Spike? Oh my god, Spike are you okay?"  
  
Buffy came running in from the hall and over to Spike. Her father sighed and slightly turned around. Buffy looked at his hand, then back up at him to meet his now icy eyes. It was if he had no life left, nothing to live for. And Buffy couldn't blame him, she felt the same. Without another thought, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he held her close to him. They stayed like that for a minute, before Hank decided it was time to break up the reunion.  
  
"Go on Buffy, your mother and I will take care of Spike." Hank said.  
  
"No, I don't want to leave." Buffy said, trying to sound brave.  
  
"Buffy, don't test me."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and saw the tear trickling down his cheek. She glared at her father, her eyes full of hatred, full of hurt and ran out of the room. Spike stared after her; he thought that seeing her for even just one second would make things better, he was wrong. He was way wrong.  
  
~ Okay, please review! Please! Oh, and do you have a problem with me making more chapters? I was just wondering . . . Thanks! Bye ~ 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But  
  
something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
~*~  
  
'Knock. Knock.'  
  
Buffy lifted her head as the door to her bedroom creaked open.  
  
"Nick, what are you doing here? I thought that you didn't . . ." Buffy said, walking over to her brother.  
  
"I don't. But, I heard my sister needed someone." Nick said.  
  
"I don't, I'm fine, really."  
  
"Buff, you can't fool me. I know you, believe it or not."  
  
Buffy smiled at her brother. She may have wanted Spike to be the one in the room with her, but this was a whole different side of Nick she'd never seen. She liked it. She needed someone, and he could tell. She always knew though, no matter how bad they fought, Nick would always be there for her, and this was just proof.  
  
"Its just . . ."  
  
"Just what? Spike?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah. I want to talk to him, you know, have some kind of contact with him." Buffy said. "I love him."  
  
"Maybe I can help you there." Nick said.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You want to see Spike, right?"  
  
"So much." Buffy said. "But I still don't see what you're getting at."  
  
"What if I told you I could find a way for you to be with Spike."  
  
"I'd love you forever. I'd owe you forever."  
  
"You wouldn't owe me anything. Just knowing you're happy is enough. All I can do is cover for him, I'm sure he can sneak out the window. Mom and dad are gone out for the night, you know, church thing. They didn't want to go, but I convinced them I would make sure you two wouldn't come together."  
  
"Nick, oh my god! You are the best!" Buffy said, hugging him. "What time do they leave?"  
  
"Already gone. Here." Nick said.  
  
Buffy's eyes filled with tears. Finally, her and Spike could be together for a night, and maybe the night after. With one last hug, Buffy bounced out the door and ran to Spike's prison cell. Quickly, she opened the door and stood there. Spike looked shocked to see her, he only sat there. He had no idea what was going on. Was he seeing things?  
  
"Buffy?" He asked.  
  
"Spike, oh my god. Are you okay? You're hand . . . Was hurt. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine . . . how did . . ."  
  
"Nick. He'll cover for you. We can go, we can be together tonight."  
  
Spike felt the tears stinging his eyes, but he kept them back. Buffy didn't need to see him crying, she needed him to be strong for her, to show her everything would turn out right in the end, even if he wasn't sure of it himself.  
  
Buffy ran into his arms and he held her tight, not wanting to ever let go. She pulled back; just far enough to let her lips crash against his in a passionate, needy kiss.  
  
"What do you want to do first pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Lets get out of this prison." Buffy said, removing herself from Spike's lap. "Why don't we hit the Bronze?"  
  
"Sounds great luv."  
  
"Just let me go get changed." Buffy said, giving him a mind-blowing kiss before walking out the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The playground was deserted as Faith strolled through the park. She had to get out of that house; it was like a hell dimension. She felt so bad for Buffy, her parents telling her she wasn't keeping the baby, them taking her away from Spike.  
  
The wind blew her brown hair around her head as she took a seat on one of the swings. She often came to the park when she was here, staying with the Summers. She always knew her mother never loved her, and she had grown to think of Joyce and Hank as parents, but now, she was glad they weren't hers.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing here?"  
  
Turning around at the sound of the familiar voice, Faith saw Xander standing there, looking confused. She wondered why he wasn't out with Anya, the two were inseparable lately.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I asked you first though." Xander said, sitting on the swing next to her.  
  
"I come here, when I'm upset, or need to think. You know that. You're turn."  
  
"We used to always come here together, I guess I just never stopped coming. It's a great place to be alone. When you don't want to talk to other people, or have them question you."  
  
"Well, I'm not leaving, so I guess you're going to have to talk." Faith said.  
  
"I don't mind talking to you." Xander said. "And if I remember correctly, you quite enjoy my company."  
  
"I do."  
  
"What's wrong? You look . . . Worried."  
  
"Its nothing Xand, really." Faith said. "I'm just . . . Its Connor. I mean, every time I look at him, I see you. I . . . I remember that day, the day I had to look into his big, brown eyes and say goodbye. Do you know how much that hurts? To watch something that lived inside of you for nine months be taken away, something that is a part of you, something that depends on you to live. I know how Buffy . . ." Faith stopped herself, hoping Xander hadn't caught the last part.  
  
"Wait a minute. How Buffy what? Faith, what's up?"  
  
"I can't tell you Xander, I promised. Its not my decision." Faith said.  
  
"If something is wrong with Buffy I think I have the right to know. I'm her best friend. Or one of them anyways and she would tell me. She would."  
  
"Xander, its not that I don't want to tell you, really. I just think Buffy should decide whether or not you guys know."  
  
"Please, if Buffy is hurt, or in trouble, I want to help. I love her, she's like my sister." Xander said. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"  
  
"Considering the way you guys acted when you found out about Spike, I don't blame her."  
  
"That was different . . ."  
  
"No, it wasn't. You way overreacted with that. And I know, you will totally blow your roof with this. And I don't think I'm helping."  
  
"I . . . I know."  
  
"What?" Faith asked, shocked.  
  
"Buffy's . . . Buffy's pregnant. That's how you know . . ."  
  
"Okay, but for the record, you figured this out on your own. No help from Faith."  
  
"I'll kill Spike, I'll kill him."  
  
~*~  
  
"I still can't believe it Spike, I can't believe that I'm in your arms again." Buffy said, as they danced.  
  
"I know pet, I know." Spike said, kissing her neck. "I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too." Buffy said as she cuddled into him.  
  
When the song was over, Buffy and Spike found a table and sat down. Spike had gone off to get them some drinks, when Willow and Oz came up to her.  
  
"Buffy, how are you?"  
  
"Five by Five." Buffy said, imitating Faith.  
  
"I'm sorry about Spike, really." Willow said. "I know he must be a great guy and I know we didn't give him much of a chance but hey, all chancey now."  
  
"Thanks Will. I'm sorry about the other day. I kind of wigged at you. I was just . . . Well, I'm going to miss him a lot."  
  
"Speaking of him." Oz said as Spike approached the friends.  
  
"Spike, hi." Willow said.  
  
Spike nodded at her, then looked at Buffy. She copied his nod and he sat down. Willow and Oz also sat down, and some of the tension seemed to magically disappear. Maybe they could all start over again.  
  
"Thanks for the drink." Buffy said, sipping her coke. "Yummy."  
  
"Welcome luv."  
  
"So, Spike, I'm sorry to hear about the leaving." Willow said.  
  
"Right . . ." Spike said, unsure.  
  
"I am. Really, I don't want you to leave. Because then happy Buffy's going to be all-sad Buffy and I don't like the sad Buffy."  
  
"Will, why don't we let them be alone?" Oz asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, you guys probably want to spend some time all alone together and stuff. Bye." Willow said as she jumped off the chair and followed Oz.  
  
"Okay . . . That was different." Buffy started. "What now? We had a few dances, few drinks."  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk? I hear the park is nice." Spike said.  
  
"As long as I'm with you."  
  
~*~  
  
Skye and Riley walked along the street hand in hand. They had been going out for only a few days, but it seemed longer then that. They had never known that the feelings they felt for one another were so strong. Its hard to believe they spent most of their time trying so hard to make someone else love them, they never realized that their true love was right beside them.  
  
"Riley?" Skye asked, hugging his torso.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Its funny." Skye said as they turned into the park.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know why, but I kind of miss Buffy. I mean, after what she did to me, I shouldn't even think of her as anything in my life, but I love her like a sister."  
  
"Well, considering you two grew up together, I can see why. Do you want to talk to her?" Riley asked.  
  
"No, I just want to know that she's okay. You know?" Skye asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Riley pulled her closer and the two sat down on one of the park benches. They sat there in silence, content in each other's arms, not wanting to spoil the moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy sat on Spike's lap on the soft, green grass in the park. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and she wanted to stay like that forever. But, unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Spike, do you ever think about marriage?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sometimes, why?"  
  
"Who with?"  
  
"You of course pet, who else?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know . . . I think about it . . . More them normal. I guess it's the stress of you leaving, or maybe just the fact that I love you so much, I know you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life." Buffy said, and went on. "I had this dream the other night. I didn't want to wake up from it, it was that good. We were married and in love like never before. We had two kids, a little girl, Jasmine and a baby boy Nicholas. Nicholas looked just like you, Jasmine couldn't. But, you still loved her like your own. Anyways, we had this small, cozy house just outside of Sunnydale with white shudders and a big blue door . . ."  
  
"Sounds great luv, and I one day, you'll have that house. And those kids. And me. I promise you that."  
  
Buffy smiled up at him before turning around in his arms so that her head rested on his chest. She took in the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and cologne, his smell.  
  
~ Okay, the end was rushed, must admit. Sorry, but that, and yes, it sucks. Thanks EmilyTheStrange1! Check out her stories, they the bomb lol ~ 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But  
  
something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
.:A/N:. Sorry it took so long to update. I was going to write the other day, but given my luck, we got a hurricane. Lost all our power for two days. Sucked ass. I'm telling you I could not live one day in the past, I take this so for granted. Anyways, hope you like this.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike pulled Buffy closer into his body as the two walked throughout the park. Tonight was the kind of night you want to cherish, the kind you never want to end. Nothing could possibly ruin what seemed to be their night. It was as if the world had disappeared around them and all that was left was their love.  
  
"Cold?" Spike asked, looking down at Buffy.  
  
"Nope, not as long as I'm in your arms. How about you? Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Good, cause I want to spend as long as I can out of there, its torture, being away from you like that. Is it even legal?"  
  
"I don't know pet, I don't know," Spike said. "What do you want to do now? We have all night."  
  
"Um, food? My tummy needs to regenerate. I haven't eaten in awhile."  
  
"Buffy, that's not good for the baby. You don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"I know, I just . . . Never really thought about it."  
  
"Well, you should be thinking about it luv. Its not just you depending on you anymore," Spike said.  
  
"Okay doctor, I get it. When do I book my next lecture appointment?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. You didn't do anything but be concerned boyfriend. Concerned boyfriend is good, I like him," Buffy said.  
  
"Have you talked to Skye lately?"  
  
"Change of topic, don't like that. To answer your question, no. Though, you probably could take a guess at that one."  
  
"Oh," Spike said, pulling her closer to him. "Maybe you should give her a call, couldn't hurt."  
  
"Actually, it could. She's at the point where she hates me, much, if I call her, it might send her into a murderous rampage and I'd be afraid that me and you would be her first target."  
  
"I see, calling out of the question. What about Riley, any word?" Spike asked.  
  
"I thought you and him didn't really click? Now you're all concerned enemy?"  
  
"You two seemed, well, friendly, just thought . . . You know, you might want to check up on him and that."  
  
"No on the word. I haven't talked to him since . . . Anyways, that doesn't matter right? I mean who cares about them, if they cant accept us being together, then it's their loss . . . Right?"  
  
"Right. How about we go get ourselves that food then pet?"  
  
"Yeah, how about."  
  
~*~  
  
"Xander, please, think rationally," Faith said.  
  
Her and Xander still sat on the swing set in the park. Xander had devised a plan to painfully kill Spike for impregnating Buffy. Faith had her own plan, to change Xander's.  
  
"What other way is there? He got Buffy pregnant. He dies."  
  
"Yeah, but remember, it takes two to tango . . . Or something like that . . . What I mean is it isn't all Spike's fault, Buffy had some say in it. Like, protection. You should know that Xander, it did after all happen to us," Faith said.  
  
"Well, this is different."  
  
"No, it isn't. They are in love, and they showed their love by fucking each other's brains out. They got the consequences. So did we."  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"So, are you going to kill Spike?"  
  
"No . . ." He said silently.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to kill Spike."  
  
"Good, cause then I'd have to kill Buffy to make it even. Like I'm going to let you have all the fun."  
  
It was silent for a minute, before Xander turned to Faith and asked, "Why do you do it?"  
  
"Not following . . ."  
  
"Why do you do it? Why do you keep it all in? The truth, about us, about our times together. You could easily just tell Anya about what happened, about Connor. But you don't. Why?"  
  
"Because, you're happy with her. I love you Xander, I want you to be happy, even if that means with someone else. Knowing that I'm so close to touch you, but I cant, stings like hell, yeah, but I deal. Connor doesn't help much, looking a lot like you and that, doesn't help me forget. I don't want to forget, a part of me at least. But I know I have to accept the fact that you will never love me."  
  
"Faith, you know I cant . . ."  
  
"But would you? Hypothetically speaking, if Anya wasn't in the picture, would you love me? Are you just with her because you don't want to hurt her? Denying your feelings Xander, only leads to more pain."  
  
"She is in the picture Faith, I can't forget that. I love Anya, a lot. Enough that I'd die for her. I cant just . . . it doesn't work like that. There is no hypothetically speaking when we're dealing with peoples feelings."  
  
"Alright then, no more hypothetically speaking. This next question can be answered either way, hypothetically or realistically. Do you love me?"  
  
"Faith we've . . ."  
  
"Just answer it Xander, please."  
  
Xander hesitated a minute, turning his head away. He couldn't possibly say he loved her, even if he did. That would bring some kind of hope to her, hope that they could be.  
  
"Xander? It won't."  
  
"What?" Xander asked, confused.  
  
"It wont bring my hopes up, I know. I just want to . . . know."  
  
"How did you? Can you read minds?"  
  
"I guess I just know you. Now cut the crap and answer the fucking question," Faith said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, okay? I do love you Faith, I always have."  
  
"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know," Faith said, standing. "I  
should get back home to Connor. And don't worry. I know it doesn't  
change anything, I wont tell a soul."  
  
"Want me to walk you?"  
  
"No, I think you need to be alone. I know I do."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Later," Faith said and walked off.  
  
~ This is all I could really find time to write right now. Sorry, but as soon as I get up tomorrow, I will write more, hopefully. So, review ~ 


	27. Chapter 27

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
.:A/N:. Wow. It has sure been long, hasn't it? Okay, well, as usual, Audrina16 helped a lot. This chapter is a bit NC-17 though, so there's a warning. I know you're not supposed to put it up on here. But its nothing overly bad.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike walked back to the Summers house, hand in hand. Buffy's stomach was fully satisfied with the food Spike had graciously bought for her. 'He really knows how to take care of me,' she thought. 'He'd make . . . No he's going to make be a good father for your baby Buffy.'  
  
"What are you thinking pet?"  
  
"Just . . . I don't know, thinking about how great of a daddy you're going to be," Buffy said.  
  
"Don't even get me started on what kind of mother you will be," Spike said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Do we have to go home?"  
  
"I think its best luv," Spike said. "You and little bit need to get some rest."  
  
"Little bit? If you even think for one minute that I'm calling her that . . ."  
  
Spike chuckled, "I was thinking something like Amanda."  
  
"Amanda? I love that name."  
  
"Then should we?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, it would be better then calling her her all of the time," Buffy laughed. "Its about time she got a name. Amanda it is."  
  
Spike smiled and squeezed Buffy's hand tighter as the two neared the entrance to the house. Once reaching the door, Spike turned to face Buffy and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. He wrapped his arms around her petit body, bringing her closer and she had one hand running through his hair.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers its midnight and what are you doing with this rapist?" Hank shouted grabbing Buffy's arm and pulling her away from Spike.  
  
"Dad ouch," she cried in pain. He let her go and she started rubbing her arms. "It's not what you think"  
  
"I love her Hank I would never hurt her and I don't care what you think of me but I will always love your daughter."  
  
"You're gone as soon as you get up, I'm sending you back to wherever the hell you came from and away from my daughter. And you don't have to worry about that baby, it's going to a nice home"  
  
"Daddy no," Buffy screamed, tears down her face holding her stomach. Spike looked at Buffy. She wanted her baby, she didn't want anyone else to raise Amanda but her and Spike.  
  
"You can't do that. If Buffy wants her baby she's going to keep it. What kind of father would send their own granddaughter away?" Spike shouted and without even thinking Hank punched Spike in the face.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"If it was up to me I'd have kicked you out already, but Joyce said another chance. Go to your room Buffy and stay there. You have your things picked up because come morning your out!" Hank said and pushed Buffy into the house.  
  
"What are you doing why can't you be more caring? I love him, you can't stop me because if you make me give up my baby I'll run away and you'll never find me or my baby!" She screamed. She new this wasn't good for the baby but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Luv, calm down," Spike said. He saw Buffy's hand move to her stomach and went to her side.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Hank said, pushing Spike away from Buffy. "Your nothing more than a rapist that prays on young girls."  
  
"Stop it just stop! I hate you daddy I hate you!" she screamed, racing upstairs and slamming her door. She threw herself on the bed and cried. She heard more yelling downstairs then two rooms doors slamming. "Spike," she cried.  
  
After spending about ten minutes crying and calming herself down she heard a light tap on the door. As she opened it she saw Spike smiling, or giving off a fake smile  
  
"Spike," she cried throwing her arms over his neck. "I can't do this Spike, you can't leave me. I'm nothing with out you please don't go."  
  
"SHH come let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"If this is the last time I see you I want to make it an awesome night."  
  
~*~  
  
(.:a/n:. I wasn't sure where this was going to take place. But, it obviously can't take place in her room, so I'm going to just make it in a motel. Is that okay?)  
  
Buffy and Spike laid in the bed holding each other. He had gotten a motel room for the night with some money he had. Buffy was saddened; she couldn't believe her dad would send away the only thing that ever made her happy. The only person she'd ever love. The father of her unborn child.  
  
"Promise me you'll love me and never forget me," Buffy said, tilting her head to connect eyes with Spike.  
  
"Promise."  
  
He leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands were wrapped around her waist and she crawled on top of him, moving closer and deepening the kiss. Her hands ruffled his blonde hair, creating curls.  
  
"I want you," Spike said.  
  
"I want you too," she whispered. "I want you so bad." She unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it off. "I need to be close to you Spike."  
  
He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed the tops of her breasts. He smirked as she moaned in pleasure. He slid her bra down her satiny skin and sucked and licked on her pink nipples until she cried out in passion. He stopped and looked at her closed eyes, a wonderful smile on her face, taking his breath away. She opened her eyes, her hands running down his bare skin. She kissed and nipped down his torso. He moaned as her hands moved down and she unzipped his pants.  
  
"Wait," he whispered into her ear. He flipped her over and slid down her body, planting small kisses on her torso as he went. "I want to make you feel pleasure."  
  
Pulling her legs apart, he thrust his tongue inside of her. She screamed in pleasure. "Oh god Spike! I need you please. I want you inside of me now," she said nearly begging.  
  
He smiled and she smirked, tugging at his hands pulling at the zipper, pulling them down. "What's the hurry?" he laughed.  
  
"I want you." She smiled, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Soon his pants were gone, along with his boxers.  
  
"Spike, do you have a condom?"   
  
He nodded and rolled onto his side, grabbed his pants and pulled out a black condom. He slipped it on and then settled between her silken thighs.  
  
"Spike. Spike," she said.  
  
"What luv?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me you love me."  
  
"I love you. You know that."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."  
  
He smiled as he pushed himself inside her. "Ah," he moaned.  
  
She moaned. "Harder please, harder," she cried in pleasure.  
  
"I missed this," he whispered, barely loud enough so she didn't hear.  
  
After moving together and moaning, they finally both reached the point of ecstasy. Spike pulled out and rolled onto the side of her. Then, not too soon after that he had fallen asleep. She couldn't sleep. She tried, but she just couldn't. Tonight was perfect. More than perfect. But facing reality in the morning was something that brought tears to Buffy's eyes. She wanted the rest of her life to be like tonight. Her and Spike together. Somewhere inside her she knew that they would never split. That they would be together. She only hoped her feeling was right. 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
.:a/n:. And another chapter. I'm on a roll.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander laid on his bed, thoughts running through his mind. Mainly thoughts of her. Faith. No matter how had he tried, he couldn't get her or their son out of his mind. Earlier that night in the park, there had been a spark. A spark that had never really gone away, but one he tried so hard to hide. All Faith wanted was for him to be happy, and he wasn't. How can anyone be happy pretending to love someone you don't, and pretending to not love someone you do?  
  
Why did all of this have to be so heartbreaking? Staying with Anya wouldn't only hurt him, but Faith. But leaving Anya would hurt her, and he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
Reaching into his back pocket, Xander pulled out a small picture of his and Faith's son Connor and smiled. How could he let his own child grow up without a father?  
  
He stood up and walked over to the mirror. A picture of Anya rested in the crevice. He traced her features before pulling it down. He couldn't be with Anya anymore. He couldn't deny his feelings for Faith any longer. He had to be with her. And Connor.  
  
~*~  
  
Faith stared out her window at the rain pouring down. She had went to check on Buffy earlier, but realized that she had went out through the window. She would cover for her cousin though. After all, she knew just how she felt. Being separated from the one you love.  
  
Connor began to cry and Faith slowly walked over to her son. "What's wrong Baby?" she asked, picking up her two year old. "Are you hungry?" Connor shook his head. "Do you want to play?" He shook his head again. "What then Baby?"  
  
"Xander."  
  
Faith smiled. "I don't think Xander is going to be coming anytime soon."  
  
The doorbell rang downstairs and with Buffy's parents gone out for dinner and Buffy out with Spike, Faith sighed before heading downstairs to answer it. She put Connor gently in her playpen in the living room and opened the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. He figured that the Summers were out because the car was gone. And hoped Faith had stayed with Connor. Just as he was about to walk away, the door opened and Faith stood there, a confused smile on her face.  
  
"Xander?" she asked, watching as he walked up to her.  
  
He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Faith's arms wrapped around his neck and she lifted one of her legs up, like in a movie. When Xander pulled back, Faith stood there, a bit dazed at what had just happened.  
  
"I love you Faith, and I want to be with you. You and Connor. No more hiding, no more lies. I just want to be with you so bad. I tried to forget you, forget what we have. But I cant. I never could. I love you Faith and please, say you'll be with me," Xander said, breathless and soaked from the rain.  
  
"Are you for real?" she asked, amazed. "You want to be with me?"  
  
"I don't joke about love Faith. You of all people should know that. I love you and Connor and I want to be his daddy."  
  
Faith smiled before kissing him lightly again. "Come inside, you must be freezing."  
  
Xander walked inside behind her. 'I did it. And I'm happy.' 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: The Minister's Daughter  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is the minister's daughter. A British boy, William aka Spike, comes to live with them for a while. He finds himself falling helplessly in love with her, and she finds herself doing the same. But something from her past stops her from being with him.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of them. Not even my baby Spike. It's very sad really; some of you feel my pain. The pain of not owning Spike. Spike belongs to Joss. I want to be Joss. He owns the sexiest vampire . . . walking.  
  
.:A/N:. Wow. This is my last chapter for this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are so nice and I'm so glad you like my story! Dude, I can't even end this story without thanking Audrina16 (ahem, check out her stories)! She's helped me soooooooooooooooo much I cant even begin to start. She's practically written this, what with her ideas being most of the story and all. THANK YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH!!!!  
  
.:A/N 2:. Crappy ending, yes, but please review. I'm just trying to finish this story. And before I didn't think that I could, but now I did.  
  
~*~  
  
The Summers, Faith, Xander, Willow, and Oz were all gathered at the Sunnydale Airport to say farewell to Spike. Hank had only went along to be certain that Spike got on the right plane and was headed back to England.  
  
Buffy and Spike stood farther away from the group, caught up in a long embrace. Spike pulled away, got down on his knees and began to kiss her stomach lightly. In the corner of his eye, he could see Hank ready to attack him, but ignored that. He didn't care as long as he got to say what he had to say to the woman he loved.  
  
"Buffy, I love you so much," he said, a tear trickling down his face unwillingly. "We will be together again. I will never forgive you, and to make sure you wont forget me, I want you to wear this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring. "It has our names engraved in it, along with a heart," he said, taking her finger and sliding it on. "I love you Buffy. I love you and our baby."  
  
"Spike," she said, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. "I'll never take it off. I-I love you. You cant leave."  
  
"SHH, don't cry luv," he said, standing. He wiped away a few stray tears and kissed her lips gently. "You know I don't have a choice. But I will find you, you hear? And we'll be together again. For good. And nothing will be able to tear us apart."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Alright, time to go," Hank said, grabbing his arm. "Enough with the kissing. C'mon, don't want to miss your plane."  
  
Buffy watched as her father walked Spike over to the entrance of his plane. She could feel Faith wrap her arms around her and leaned into her arms, sobbing on her shoulder.  
  
"He'll be back B, don't you worry," Faith said. "He's not gone forever."  
  
"You're right," Buffy said, rubbing her belly. "Daddy will be back. He loves you."  
  
Buffy walked out of Faith's arms and stood by the huge glass window. Planes were flying off and when Buffy spotted Spike's plane, tears started to fall again. He was really leaving. The love of her life, the real father of her baby was gone. 'But he's coming back,' she thought. 'He loves us and he's coming back.' She fell to her knees, sobbing.  
  
This time, when Faith tried to reassure her cousin, Buffy rejected her and continued sobbing. No one could comfort her right now. No one understood.  
  
Buffy looked down at the ring Spike had given her. "Never." 


End file.
